


危急现场

by LAU_Lily



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dolphin Trainer Dick Grayson, Jay the Dolphin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stunt Motorcyclist Jason Todd, animal being the third wheel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAU_Lily/pseuds/LAU_Lily
Summary: 摩托车手杰森在他与布鲁斯的游乐园合约即将期满前发生的一系列故事，以及他与新认识的神秘海豚训练员之间的关系。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文章大部分写于2016年，作为刚好五周年记念（……）发上来存一下档。

火花在身边喷溅，四周座无虚席，尖叫和欢呼在偌大的内场随着气氛的上涨一同爆发。白色的灯光聚焦在高台上的一辆喷着火色漆的摩托上，银色的金属把闪着刺眼的光。一个身形高大的男子穿着暗棕色的皮夹克和黑色的皮裤，胸前印着和车头灯下一模一样的蝙蝠标志。

“杰森！杰森！杰森！”

观众席开始有人嘶吼着他的名字，然后越来越多人跟着一齐大喊，并激动地吹起口哨，挥舞着手中的充气棒疯狂击打。  
杰森感觉自己戴着皮手套的手在渗出汗，完全覆盖住脸部的暗红色头盔也不知什么时候开始变得沉重不堪。吐息在头盔狭小的内部里变成热气反馈回了杰森的脸部，窒息感更为严重了。

冷静点。

他闭上又猛地睁开翠蓝色的眼睛，拧着摩托的车把在发动机的咆哮声中像豹子一般俯下身，用穿着靴子的脚狠狠向后一蹬，在快门的闪光和惊呼中全速滑出了高台，向下方的U型凹陷冲去。

所有人都屏住了呼吸，看着车子顺着弧度在台上划过一个疾速又不失美感的弧，又顺着弧度直奔而上。杰森咬牙，在车轮露出高台边缘的刹那使尽手臂的力气将车头抬起，摩托便像一匹昂首的野马一般悬在半空。

时间恍若在此刻凝固。成千上百的视线汇聚在舞台中央的上方，有的孩子甚至害怕地用手捂住了双眼，将脑袋埋进父母的怀中。  
正当每个人的心都快跳到嗓子眼的时候，杰森突然在头罩下扯出一个不为人知的笑容，踩尽油门在空中向后翻滚起来，在车子快要头朝地地瞬间完成了第三个翻滚，两只轮胎稳稳当当地落在地，在原地打转的前轮扬起沙地的一片灰尘。杰森环绕着产地边缘，拧着油门用轰鸣将在场的每个仍旧恍惚的人唤醒，场内顿时响起雷鸣般的掌声。

杰森一边加速着绕场，一边高举起手摆出暂停的手势，然后竖起食指抵在嘴前无声地示意大家安静。观众席的人声减弱，他将两手搭回车把，身下的摩托车对舞台中央的一排火圈发出野兽对目标最后的低吼。杰森像颗子弹一样冲了过去，提起车头灵活地跨过第一个火圈，火舌窜过他的皮夹克，高温攀爬上他的坐骑，将流动的空气都烧得滚烫变形。杰森又继续奔向第二个火圈，火花在钢圈内部的孔中倾泻而出，随即消失，又继续倾泻而出。他的眼里没有丝毫的犹豫，火光透过黑色的护目镜映入他无畏的瞳孔，熊熊燃烧好似他的勇气。他在第一波火花结束的前一秒将车头伸向了圈内，车头顿时被烧灼得漆黑，观众席发出了吸气和害怕的惨叫声。

下一秒，一切的火光消失。杰森几乎是把时间掐得刚刚好，趁着空隙将整辆车穿了过去，赶在下一波火花中安全落地。

杰森理好了头盔，定在原地又加了加油门，指针在表盘上摇摆至近乎最高值。地面仿佛要被他的车轮摩擦出与铁圈内一样的火花，他摇着车尾来到了第三个被烙得发红的大圈前，车身微微倾斜，侧翻两周，毫无悬念地完美落地。

杰森潇洒地用腿支撑着地面，一只手摆在头盔旁作倾听的动作，像是在问观众的尖叫声在哪里。

场内积压已久的激动气氛再次被点燃，掌声和欢呼久久不断。

“杰森！杰森！杰森！杰森！”

“红头罩！红头罩！红头罩！红头罩！”

杰森闭上眼睛，感受着肾上腺激素和脉搏跳动的真实感。

人已经散了大半，不少人还围在舞台的边缘索要表演人员的签名和合照，但杰森早就在主创谢幕之后推着车回到了后台的某个角落了，令不少专程为他而来甚至渴望一睹红头罩真容的粉丝们悻悻而归。

杰森接受着同伴对今天表演的赞许和效果反应之烈的惊讶，终于回到了自己的地方。自夜场表演结束，外面的天色已经很晚了。摩托特技场的表演总是最后一个，最后离开的游人们多半都是因为看特技表演，但这表演绝对物超所值，对于粉丝来说为了如此精彩的节目耽误一点时间又何妨呢？

外面的游乐设施一个一个开始停运，关上了灯。在夜晚中看来璀璨不息的游乐园也终于迎来了他的夜晚。旋转木马在缓慢柔和的音乐中放慢脚步不再起伏，跳楼机顶端闪烁的彩灯消失，过山车安静地回到了它的起点，摩天轮停止了转动，也关上了由光点组成的彩色光圈，只有路灯还守护着游乐园的街道。

摩托特技场的帐篷内透出橘黄色的光，在四周的一片漆黑中无比亮眼。

杰森推着爱车回到了自己的帐篷。这个地方不大不小，还堆满了汽车的各种零件杂物，但木板床的被子却叠得整整齐齐。他将车子摆好，终于解下了头盔，一张好看的脸便从中露了出来，大口地呼吸空气。黑短发间的一撮白色因为汗湿而有点贴在额头上，又很快被他甩干，蓝绿色的双眼深处透露出些许尽力后的疲倦，可他的心却又因满足而无法平静。

这种程度的表演对于杰森来说是家常便饭。像他这样的特技演员每天同一个节目至少要表演三次，再高危也能成为日常，不过杰森就是为了危险而生，无论什么挑战对他来说都不会成为他的困扰，且从事这个行业就必须与任何潜在的因素相伴，换句话说，没有觉悟，是根本行不通的。

杰森走到车头蹲下，心痛地看着车头盖被烧焦的一片黑色，与自己其实算错时间差点就没死在第二个铁圈的事实相比似乎更心疼自己的车。但他总能很好地控制场面，作出出人意料的结果来。

他伸手摸了摸自己的车，顺便又检查了一下轮胎，记录下车子需维修的部分后他脱下身上的夹克皮裤和紧身衣，跑去洗了个澡，换上了一件黑色的T恤和短裤人字拖。

他给自己发酸的手臂象征性地揉揉肌肉，却发现依旧没什么用，便一头栽在床上瞪着头顶的灯发呆。

窗外的蝉鸣让他意识到现在已经夏天了。说起来最近观众的数量虽然也不是和以前差很多，但是杰森有一种强烈的感觉，似乎游客的注意力都集中在了另一个东西上。夏天的时候观众们会喜欢什么呢？水？杰森想着，自己要不明天向大家提议把铁火圈改成高压水枪，不过这个提议大概会被翻白眼翻到死，他自己其实也不太可能真的采用这个主意，但全特技团里，估计也就只有自己为了观众上座率操碎了心。

为什么要在乎上座率？因为这个游乐园隶属于韦恩集团，而摩托特技表演是全园的金牌项目之一，广告旅游杂志哥谭景区地图上几乎都在大力推荐这个节目，一堆装模作样的主持人拍外景写采访反复介绍一遍又一遍，用尽所有“此生必看”“过目难忘”等词语，不过事实证明，这个节目的确有能力配得上这些赞美。所以杰森才需要更小心，要时不时在自己的节目上玩新花样，来吸引更多的人前来观看。所以若稍有不慎，游乐园很可能会损失很多。而且根据他和某集团总裁签署的协议，他必须得保证这个项目能给游乐园带来良好的收益。

杰森用手枕着脑袋翻了个身，过了几秒又翻了个身，如此反复之后他终于坐起身来，低骂一声又看看手表，确认游乐园已经结束了最后的清场之后决定在园内逛逛。

他没有戴自己的头盔。平日里他除了私下和同伴相处以外几乎都是以头罩面目现身，没有人知道他的真实身份。这是总裁要求的，说是为了项目的神秘性和能吸引更多的人，其实杰森一开始能理解总裁其实还有另外一个理由，那就是不被黑帮发现自己如今生活在游乐园，还受到韦恩集团的庇护。

但是久而久之带着这个头罩杰森还是会觉得透不了气，如果时光能回到过去，他会选择揪着那个面无表情的总裁的衣领殴打一顿来问他为什么要出这个主意。说真的他还真不喜欢那个老男人，偶尔一身黑得像蝙蝠，就算他帮了自己，杰森还是会有点莫名其妙地对他抗拒。

杰森走在游乐园的小路上，路灯把他的影子延长，不平的石块道上让他的影子看起来有点凹凸不平。杰森将手插在口袋，不知不觉就兜了大半个游乐场。正当他百般无聊地坐在冰凉的木长椅上盯着远方眺望时，他发现不远处似乎有声音，尖细的，像是某种动物的叫喊声，仅仅只有一瞬间，很快又被压了下去。

并不是每一个表演人员都需要住在游乐园，但是杰森选择住在这里。杰森想起当年无依无靠的自己被黑帮杀手穷追不舍时翻过游乐园栏杆躲进去的那一个晚上，想起他掀起防水布看见那辆火红色摩托车的那一刻，想起他第一次听见摩托车发动声响的那一瞬间，想起了他坐在西装革履的韦恩集团总裁布鲁斯韦恩面前瘪着嘴签下名的那一天。这里便是他的归属，他曾经在无处可去，一个雨夜又彻底改变了他的命运，赋予了他从未有过的平静。如今四年过去，那个15岁的男孩不再在雨夜中狂奔，而是驾着他的车在所有人的注意力中飞上高空，带着他那掩盖一切过去的头盔创造着不朽的神话。

杰森站起身。

这个时候除了特技场内应该没有别的人才对。嘉年华花车的姑娘们早已回家，马戏团不在这附近，除非是别的东西。

直觉和猜测让杰森感觉一阵细思恐极。他皱着眉慢慢地向着声音的方向走去，越靠近似乎还出现了类似水的哗啦声，以及一两句人的说话声，但当他走到声音来源的尽头时愣住了。

游乐园什么时候出现的海豚剧场？杰森感觉自己好像被蒙在鼓里一样，整个人处于莫名其妙的状态。他赶紧走到公告板前瞄了一眼，上面写着的初演日期是两个月前。

“夏季特别节目，海豚剧场。”

杰森似乎想起来有人和他提过这件事，但因为当时的他正忙着修车而几乎没听进去，而这一段本该永远遗失的记忆就这么被他自己挖掘了出来。

现在他也终于知道是什么在夺走他观众们的注意了。杰森反倒一点特殊的感觉也没有，只是露出一个冷笑，毕竟现在他更好奇到底是有什么秘密藏在这里头。他用手推了推门，却发现大门根本没锁。他顺着门缝挤了进去，尽量不发出一点声响，用尽了他以前的潜行能力。

这个露天剧场的范围比他想象的要大，可以和自己的特技场相比。崭新的白色幕布盖在舞台后方，干净整洁的一排排座椅，以及舞台两旁的铁闸门。  
杰森慢慢地走过去，发现舞台正中央和自己的沙场恰好相反，是一个硕大的扇形游泳池，用天蓝色的瓷砖砌成，带着一点梦幻。凉爽的空气充斥着四周，还有那么一点点漂白粉的气味，又有些别的东西混杂在其中。

“哗啦”

突如其来的水声把杰森吓了一条。他赶紧跳上一排座椅，躲进椅背后面从缝隙中观察动静。

一个穿着紧身潜水服的男人破开水从水中冒了出来，露出一张姣好的面容。黑色的头发因为被水浸湿而贴在脸上，水珠顺着他的发稍和鼻尖滴落，还有他那微长的睫毛，婴儿蓝的双眼在月光下反射出夺目的光芒。

他摆动着修长又不失肌肉美感的双腿游到泳池边，一边笑着摇头一边双手用力一撑坐在了池边，背对着杰森。微暗的光线勾勒出他的背部和手臂的曲线，消失在腰际下方的尾椎处。

他俯下身子用手划了划水：“行了，出来吧。”

头昏脑胀的杰森以为对方是在对自己说话，心想不妙，水面下突然又多出了一团移动的阴影，然后渐渐地清晰，在又一阵水声中跳出水面，亮晶晶的水珠一同被抛向空中，折射着星光。那是一只海豚。

海豚没入水中又发出一阵声响。男人看起来似乎对这个有点不满意，他歪了歪脑袋，故意装作皱起眉毛的样子：“嘘，我刚才怎么教你的来着？”

几秒后海豚才再次露出了半个脑袋，好像有点不开心地看着他。男人见它一动不动，只好对他挥了挥手，它才缓缓地靠向男人，将脑袋靠在男人的腿边。

“好啦，你做的很好，Jay.”

男人轻笑着跳回水中，伸出双臂环抱着海豚，然后捧起它圆滚滚的脑袋低头吻了一下，“你做的很好。”

他的声音轻快而充满磁性，此刻的语气却柔和而无可匹及。

月亮被薄雾掩盖着，渗出浅淡的月光，照在波光粼粼的水面上。

而目睹了这一幕的杰森似乎第一次出现了动摇。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森在看见那个男人轻声呢喃着亲吻他的海豚那一刻后就什么都记不清了。他只记得对方好像揽着海豚在水上掀起浪花，那只灰灰的动物看起来滑溜溜得却灵活得很，在水中钻来钻去，一下子在舞台边缘弹起，一下又到了迪克的身后，用它前突圆润的吻蹭着男人的背部，好像还想开玩笑扯开男人潜水服的拉链。

妈的，人不如豚，杰森脑子里冷不防冒出了这句话。

男人一面惊叫着护住自己的背部后退，一面用手对海豚推出浪花泼向它，脸上却挂着开心的笑容。名叫jay的海豚也不甘示弱，索性一个猛力的飞扑把男人摁进了水中。男人睁大了眼，一句还没脱出口的“啊哦”被水声覆盖。

清澈的水面四处飞溅起了高高的水花，下一秒又只剩下波纹在缓缓扩散，泳池回归了平静，但人和豚却消失得无影无踪。

杰森看得傻了眼，不知不觉间脸向前凑得都要贴在椅背了。他透过缝隙的窄小视野让的缝隙间尽力去观察泳池的变化，却发现依旧没有任何动静。他犹豫着一点一点站起了身，扶着座椅的一个又一个把手挪到了水池旁。

漆黑的泳池因光线的原因看起来深不见底，暗色的未知在杰森的眼前流动成了一个漩涡，似乎随时都有可怕的东西冒出，他甚至从中看到了废旧公寓楼肮脏的瓷砖，发黄褪色的防水帘堆在浴缸一旁的角落，以及自己站在一片烂得差不多的镜子前。

所有令他不堪回首的画面在瞬间扎根在他的脑海，带着要占领他所有理智的气势滋生蔓延。

不。

他看见一双大手扯住他的头发，粗暴地套上麻袋，用近乎把他脖子绞断的力气扎紧了袋口。另一只套着尖头皮鞋的脚往他的背部一踹，杰森便失去了平衡跪在地，头直直陷入了浴缸满溢而出的水中。

水压挤着他的脑袋两侧，冰冷的液体带着绝望然后开始由外往内浸透。杰森死命挣扎着晃动肩膀，却无济于事。脖子上麻绳粗糙的质感像是死神的手，正随着每分每秒的流逝越缩越近，压榨尽他最后的一滴希望。缺氧让他的大脑一片空白，他的两只手疯狂地扑腾着，抓住那只按着自己的头的手就是一扭，那人在一声吃痛的大喊后似乎慌了神。杰森借着这个机会用尽全身力气转过身用拳头打在了另一个人的鼻梁骨上，用手抠着那个要将它置于死地的麻袋，将它撕扯开来，然后跌跌撞撞地逃出了公寓。

记忆和现实在交错。

杰森的身影被水面倒映而出。晃动的水波将杰森愈发苍白的脸扭曲得看起来更为不适，他的额头早已渗出密密的汗珠。杰森将颤抖的手攥紧，强行逼迫自己僵硬的双腿又向前迈出了一小步。

可能是过于疲惫和恐惧心理在作祟，几秒后杰森清楚地感受到漩涡似乎在扩大，最后变成了一个游过来的人影，两只手好像在伸向他，要将他一齐拖入水中。

“我操！”他再也忍不住破口大骂，整个人跌坐在地，也不管看没看清楚水下到底是什么，赶紧站起身朝着不远处的出口拔腿就跑。然而没跑多远身后便再次出现了哗啦啦水声，还有一声着急的大喊：

“等一下！”

男人浮在水面露出头，看着一个背影光速般消失在了出口，回应他的只有铁门狠狠砸上的声音。Jay在他身旁停止了游动，好像和男人一样茫然而不知所措。

杰森的车子越过了最后一个搭板达成的小丘，以一个急停结束了本次的表演。

自从他飞奔回特技场后已经过了好几天，然而他的脑子却依旧是处于混乱的状态。连续几晚的失眠让他的疲倦到了极点，但他的脑子里却全都是那双蓝眼睛，只要闭上眼就会出现——甚至在短短十分钟的浅眠里他也梦到那个男人在月下的泳池中和那只海豚嬉戏，嘴里轻声呼唤着那只海豚和自己一样的名字。杰森也依旧记得自己那晚听见那声温柔的“Jay”时背部犹如电流通过的颤栗感。

他面对着满场的欢呼，心不在焉地举着双手以示感谢。

由于状态不佳，今天他只表演了一些简单的动作，但观众的热情似乎并未减少，依旧不知疲倦地为他鼓掌喝彩，这让杰森的心理有一丝小侥幸。待表演结束，他脱掉了头盔和夹克外套，躲到帐篷外一个比较靠近出口的地方吸着烟。熙熙攘攘的人群通过他的身后，没有一个观众注意到躲在阴影里的杰森，但杰森却能把每一个所说的话听得一清二楚。

“总感觉今天的摩托特技不怎么好看……虽然红头罩真的很帅，但感觉没有想象中的刺激……你觉得呢？”一个女声听起来有点丧气。

另一个女声兴冲冲地提出了建议：“不如去看海豚剧场？我听说那里有个训练员超级帅！”

“走走走！”两个人咯咯笑着，你推我我推你地互相揶揄着“哎唷唷我就知道”“你这个花痴”，一下子将摩托特技的事情往个精光一样向外走去。

杰森感觉自己头上的青筋都要爆成井字了。他这几天的脑子被那个晚上搞的心烦意乱，这段对话的作用简直就像是往炸药堆里快活地扔了跟火柴，一瞬间就把杰森最后的理智炸的灰飞烟灭。

他必须要亲眼看看这个海豚剧场有多牛逼，于是怒气冲冲地掐灭了烟，走回帐篷里随手逮住了一个同伴简单说明了自己今天状态不好可能要缺下午场的表演，在对方半信半疑的眼神中把自己的衣服和头罩塞了给他，自己则套了件红色的兜帽衫遮住头就溜出了后台。

已经十一点多了。杰森插着口袋，很快便混进了园内游客的人群中，朝着印象中海豚剧场的方向走去。太阳晒得头顶发烫，人群无一都是短袖短裤，戴着各异的太阳眼镜和遮阳帽，有景区扇子的用扇子扇风，没扇子的用导向地图驱暑。街道两旁很贴心地摆着巨大的电风扇，水雾被吹出，随即又蒸发在空气里。经过纪念品店内部的空调凉嗖嗖的，餐厅外围的桌椅坐满了用餐的客人。一旁的孩子舔着雪糕，踩着高跷的小丑忙着拧气球。成群的泡泡似乎有彩色在其中流动，悠悠然地升到上空，然后在一片欢声笑语中接连破碎。

似乎过了很久，杰森才到了海豚剧场。有时候人真的挺讲究运气，最近的一场表演将在20分钟后开始，不少人已经开始兴奋地走进大门。杰森对着门口丑得要命的海豚雕像盯了半天，一边心想幸好前几天晚上天够黑没看见这坨东西，一边认命了似的也跟着走了进去。

白天的海豚剧场看起来特别的自然，阳光照在泳池上又是另一番明媚的景象。放眼望去场内，视野良好的位置已经被先来的人占据了不少，谈话声在空旷场内被水池扩大。或许是露天场地的关系，这里比特技场要凉快得多，甚至光线也十分充足。杰森一边低着头在座位中穿梭，最终找了个角落的位置坐下。

随着表演开始的临近，杰森眼看一个个空余的座位被填满，最后居然到了水泄不通的状态。他感觉甚是不解，想要对这个节目一探究竟的想法使得他的心脏开始跳动得比先前更为急促，却殊不知还有另一个因素在起影响作用。他看了手表一遍又一遍，终于等到了一声响亮的哨声。

“哔———”

有的观众看起来对发生的一切毫无头绪，纷纷停止交谈把头转向舞台中央；有的观众却已经知道要发生什么了，估计不是第一次看表演，例如左边隔杰森两个位置的女孩子已经开始神智不清地晃着同伴的肩膀：“我的天啊要来了要来了他要来了！”

杰森见身旁人反应如此激烈，面部不禁抽搐了两下，可就在同时一个人从幕布后走了出来，提着一桶鱼，身上还挂着三个不同颜色的呼啦圈，对全场的人笑容灿烂地挥了挥手里的哨子。紧身的潜水服把他的身材体现的恰到好处，胸口一个亮蓝色的V字蔓延到肩膀，变成条纹直达他的两手指尖。

杰森一看这个身型就认出了是那天晚上的男人。对方现在还大方地站在舞台上向在场所有人打招呼，借着这个机会杰森终于把对方的全身打量得一清二楚。

“女士们先生们！”男人放好手中的铁桶，叉着腰用手扶了扶自己脸颊旁的防水麦克风，熟悉的声音在场内回荡，富含着活力，“欢迎大家来到海豚剧场，我是37号训练员迪克·格雷森！说起来，大家觉得天气热吗？”

“热！”不少人趁机抱怨，还摇了摇手里的扇子以示抗议。

“我也觉得热，可我还能玩玩水降降暑。”迪克故作无奈地怂了怂肩，观众中传出一小阵偷笑的声音，“不过还是谢谢大家顶着这个天气来看我们可爱的小海豚，相信它们也已经迫不及待要和大家见面了——”

迪克说完已经走了舞台一旁。他拉下门闸，成排的铁杆从水中被缓缓收起，三只海豚伴随着可爱的音乐轮番跳了出来，摆动着尾巴游到了水池中央，场内开始出现惊呼。

“给大家介绍一下我的三个伙伴们，这只是成熟的乖宝宝timmy！”一只白海豚应声跳起，迪克眼疾手快地向它扔出了一个橙色的呼啦圈，“嘿接着！”

timmy的身子刚好穿过那个飞来的呼啦圈，然后又坠回水中，全场为这种默契而发出掌声，连杰森也被这个时间掐得如此准确而目瞪口呆。

“然后是我们好胜的dami！”另一只灰黑色，体型较小的海豚也在空中窜起，好像要一较高下一般比timmy跳得还要卖力。迪克再次对水中央抛了一个绿色的呼啦圈，dami也顺利地通过了，而且居然侧转了个圈才回到水中，场内又是一阵掌声和佩服的感叹。

“最后一个——”迪克环顾一周，故意讲声音拖长，“是我的爱将jay！”

那只灰蓝色的海豚从水中跳出，迪克朝它扔出了最后的一个红色呼啦圈，jay则从水中探出自己的吻部接住了它，然后灵活地转动起来，最后甩得老远。

不愧是爱将，杰森心想，突然为这只和自己名字一样的海豚感到了莫名的欣慰，三秒后又觉得这种想法像个傻逼。

“好吧，大家不用太担心，那三个圈我待会儿会自己捡回来的。”迪克叼着哨子从桶中捞了三条鱼，然后轻轻一吹，三条大小不一的海豚立刻停下动作朝他聚集。迪克把鱼投出，海豚们交叉着跳起，准确无误地领到了自己的那份奖励，然后伸长着脖子吞了下去。

正当大家还在为刚才迪克的那番话笑得合不拢嘴时，迪克却像是准备了很久一样以一个预备起跳跃入水中。待所有的呼啦圈都回收完毕后他浮回水面甩了甩自己的头发，将它们撩到脑后，对前排观众席的女孩子们抛了个wink，场内的尖叫声便一下子响到了能把耳膜震破的地步。

杰森看着这一切，因为过于复杂的心情使得的毫无反应令他在观众中显得格格不入。他不知道自己是该愤怒地在内心大骂居然靠卖福利赚人气，还是诚实地承认这一幕的确很有吸引力。迪克背对着观众席在水中对刚享用美餐的海豚摆着手，它们便立刻追随着迪克朝他的方向游去。迪克眯起了他的蓝眼睛，露出一排洁白的牙齿，两只手各持一圈，并排着高举过头部。相对应颜色的海豚——timmy和dami也蓄势待发地摆了摆尾，然后跳着来到了迪克的面前，在掀起的波澜中前后穿梭于呼啦圈之间。迪克一边拉大着两个圈之间的距离，海豚跳跃的速度越来越快。最后迪克的双臂朝空中一甩，两个圈旋转着升上了高空，海豚们也以一个完美的高跳和巨大的水花结束了这部分的表演。

“很好！”迪克伸手接住掉落的两个圈，划回岸边又拿了两条鱼赏给timmy和dami，还凑过去各摸了摸他们的头，观众们再次给予掌声。

“哎呀，看来我们的jay有那么点不高兴了。”迪克夸张地吹了个口哨，在水中自在游动的样子像极了一条人鱼，“怎么啦，是想要给我们表演一些什么吗？”他对着jay眨眨眼，眼里是藏不住的笑意。

名为jay的海豚总是看起来比别的海豚要沉默一点，这一点倒有那么点像自己。杰森用手撑着下巴，想看接下来要表演些什么。迪克把耳朵凑到jay的旁边，像是在听jay和他说悄悄话一样若有所思地点点头：“他说他想表演唱歌，大家说好不好！”

“好！”大家一起喊道。

“好的，那么就拜托你了，jay！”迪克拍拍jay的头后退了一点，对jay用手比了一个张合的手势，然后点点自己的喉咙。水中的jay依旧露着半个脑袋，却一动不动。

迪克见状撅起了嘴，再次无声地重复了一遍指令，jay还是没有任何反应地在看着他。剧场内的人们似乎都被赌气的jay和手足无措的迪克逗笑了，然而只有杰森微微坐正了身。

直觉告诉他这一切并不是在开玩笑，他感觉迪克对这个突发状况是真的慌了神，而最可怕的是场内的所有人都此浑然不知。


	3. Chapter 3

“呃，jay？”

时间一分一秒过去，太阳快要把迪克脸上的水晾干了。水面甚至开始停止晃动，他却担心地皱起了眉，这幅表情也顺其自然地被暴露在阳光下，任每个位置的人都看得一清二楚。场内似乎有人发现这个停顿时间之长甚是到了诡异的地步，笑声逐渐减弱，变成了窸窸窣窣的议论声，在杰森听起来甚是不快。

不好，如果迪克再不做出什么反应来打破这个僵局，待所有人都安静地盯着他的时候那真的是要尴尬到极点了。杰森对这种突发情况有着说不出的感同身受，这也是他为什么不愿意接触动物而去开机车的原因，毕竟机车只会出零件故障，虽然也是不可预料，但是动物实在是有太多太多感情和人类难以猜透的东西在里头，和机械相比这个场面不可控的几率也高太多了。

“我知道了。”迪克恍然大悟地一拍手，观众被他突然说话吓了一跳，“你需要一个人给你起个头。”

jay还是安静地把头埋在水里。迪克清了清嗓子，顺便又去拿了一条鱼，再折返回jay的面前递给它：“来伙计，你的润喉糖到了。”

jay终究是一只海豚，自然也抵不过美食临门的诱惑。它不乐意地张开了嘴让迪克把鱼放进去，让迪克知道这招管用。

“来，我唱第一个音。”迪克把两只手交叠在胸前，有模有样地学着歌唱家闭上了眼，令杰森真的对这个男人天生的舞台表演欲和气氛转换的技巧深感佩服，何况还是在水中完成的这一切。

迪克清澈的歌声在舞台四方回荡。因为之前他说话都太过于频繁而快活，使所有人都在听见这个安定的歌声的一瞬间产生了浓厚的兴趣，注意力也自然而然地也被吸引而去。可直到迪克快要把维塔斯的歌剧2前半段都唱完了jay也没有跟着一起，他才“等等等等”地停止了演唱，哭笑不得地喊道：“这明明是海豚表演，怎么成了我了？”

jay拉长脖子，一阵清脆的声音适时地从它的喉咙中发出，像是尖锐的汽笛声，久久持续着，立刻把迪克的抱怨转变成了幽默搞笑的气氛。迪克挑了挑眉看起来有点意外，jay的声音也越拉越长，声调越拔越高，刚才的一切都在无形中被化险为夷，观众们也不停地为这两个人的默契配合拍手叫好，只有杰森一听便认出来这个声音和那天晚上自己在长椅上听见的一模一样。

罪魁祸首，杰森不禁感叹。

迪克在欢呼中松了一口气，暗自庆幸jay终究是一只善解人意的海豚不会舍得让自己难堪，嘴里不停地打着趣：“天啊我还以为你要罢工了…这么喜欢奖励，那我以后得多给你喂点吃的把你变成两百磅。”他弯下腰抱了抱jay，又用手摆摆他小翅膀一样的鳍像在进行一个合作愉快的握手。

jay闭上了嘴，从迪克的怀中挣脱开，擦过他的肩膀，然后像害羞了般独自退到一旁。身后等候多时的dami立刻对着迪克横冲直撞而来，目标似乎是那个绿色的呼啦圈。

“我们不玩呼啦圈了，dami。”迪克将呼啦圈举起企图不让dami够着，但对方惊人的弹跳力还是提醒了他不小心忽略了dami是只受训过的海豚的事实。直到迪克将手里的圈丢在舞台上够不着的地方，dami才失落地停止了蹦跳，居然也自暴自弃地打算像jay一样远远地躲在角落里。两条海豚离开了它们的训练员，头朝着观众屁股朝着迪克看起来像极了在生闷气。“别那么伤心呀。”迪克叉着腰，然后转了转眼睛，在其他人此起彼伏的笑声中吹响了哨子，“timmy！”

活泼的背景音乐响起。timmy听见指令立即采取行动，快速地游到舞台的一旁，用吻部拨过摆在幕布旁的一个排球令它掉进水里，然后又头顶着那个排球游回来，稍一抬头球就滚进了迪克的手里。

“我们现在可是要玩排球！”迪克用手臂夹着球快速吹了两下哨子对timmy指向另一个角落，timmy又转头朝着那个方向游去。待迪克找定位置准备发球，人们才看清jay，dami，timmy和迪克的位置在水中构形成了一个四角型。

迪克咬着哨子，手触碰过水面挑起一串水珠，球被高高地顶起，然后在迪克大力的一推下改变了方向，首先朝着timmy飞去。

timmy自然而然地跳起来用头顶起排球，“咚”地一声响亮又清晰地砸到了dami的灰黑发亮的脑门。dami似乎浑身上下都被这一砸砸出了怒气，它恶狠狠地撞破水面把球顶飞，然后以更强的力度还给timmy。迪克感觉不妙，赶紧吹着哨子用手拦截住timmy的二次回礼，把球传给jay，才得以暗中阻止了一场恶豚大战的发生。

jay一直沉在水下，这次的球打在了它小岛屿一样露出的一点点头盖上。jay却只是歪了个头就轻而易举地将球给了小弟dami，然后继续懒懒地飘在水面。dami对jay的这种消极做法很是不满，好像在瞧不起它似的，但也还是将球送回给了迪克，看也不看一眼游动着准备传球的timmy。

迪克伸着手接住了球，不愿放弃地再次扔回给jay。jay却不知怎么的终于爆发了，在音乐的节拍中对飞来的排球猛然像火箭一样噌地窜起，往后大力甩头，击打在jay皮肤表面的响声让在座的人听着都觉得生疼。

球脱离了原本应有的轨迹不可预料地以高速飞向观众席后排，所及之处下方的观众有的缩起脖子看着球擦过头顶，甚至湿漉漉的水珠甩了不少人一身，但也有的纷纷站起抢夺，像是掀起一波又一波的人浪。孩子张大嘴用手指着排球，胆小的女生下意识发出了尖叫，闭紧了眼靠到闺蜜身旁。

“啊哦，捡到有奖！”

杰森感觉人的惊呼声似乎正以远到近波及到了自己的身边，正当他想抬起头看发生了什么的时候，映入眼里的只有一排又一排的人们接连转过来的头。视野开始变暗，最后一个坚硬又湿润带着水池气味和鱼腥的排球迎面砸在了他的脸上，冲力把毫无防备的杰森一下摁到了椅背上，响起了不亚于排球击打在海豚身上的响亮声音。

四周不少人倒吸了一口凉气。前几排有人还保持着想得到球的姿势，却也都在看见球敲在杰森脑袋的一瞬间变得鸦雀无声，呆愣愣地把手收回，不知道坐下好还是站着好保持半蹲姿势。

杰森感觉自己快傻了。他愤懑地一把抓起那个球低骂了一句，却发现全场的安静早已持续多时，自己的行为在所有气氛喜悦纯粹把抢球当互动的观众们眼里看来是多么的奇怪。全场的人在一瞬间都把视线聚集在本不起眼的杰森身上，像是凸透镜一瞬间聚集了所有的光要将他的脸穿。且不光是观众，好像水池里的海豚和迪克都注意到了他这个方向，这让杰森在一瞬间内紧张起来，手拿着球不知道要如何处置。

“好吧，让我们看看是谁捡到了我们的宝贝球。”迪克顺着视线的尽头终于看到了焦点的位置所在，不知道为什么睁大了那双蓝得透亮的眼睛，“是个红衣服的男观众，抱歉啦兄弟，我本想说捡到的人能在表演后我会带你和海豚来个亲密接触的…”话还没说完，刚才抢球抢得最勇猛的女生们发出了沮丧的声音，都暗自后悔自己没有认真点抢而令如此大好的机会溜到了一个表情冷漠且看起来状况外的男人手里。

“我开玩笑的，表演结束后每个人都有机会…”迪克见观众反应如此之大赶紧笑着对周围人解释，然后按着耳边的麦克风对杰森挥手，“话说你的头还好吗？”

杰森第一次听见对方真正地在对他说话，问候在场内被放大至每个人都听得一清二楚的地步。杰森踌躇了一会儿，不知是该回答什么，而最后还是努力压制住自己被球打到的怒气，摆摆手让迪克继续表演。迪克见对方没有多说什么——事实上说什么也可能听不清，便有点放心地拍拍胸口吐了口气：“那个球你就收着吧，不过我们节目组比较穷，不想要的话也可以选择表演后悄悄还回给我们。”他借机灵巧地用调侃扭转了场内的氛围，放心地转过去继续和海豚表演新的花样了。人们也自然而然地把注意力放回在舞台中央。

潜水服的男人在那之后又再次掌控了剧场内的一切。杰森一边揉着发疼的额头，看见迪克带领着海豚们在水中围城一个圆阵。在鼓点中迪克爬上jay的背部，乘坐着它对舞台边的人们挥手。梦幻的泡泡在音乐中落满了整个场内，孩子们开心地笑着，一旁的父母和他们一起指点着这片美丽，连结伴观看的情侣们也开始嬉戏着，所有人都仿佛在这个瞬间找回了那份最纯真的幸福。

迪克坐在jay的身上，timmy和dami乖乖地跟在后面一起回到了中央。他把右手附在前胸，像童话故事里骑着座骑的王子一样优雅地对人们鞠了个躬。七彩透明的泡沫降在他的身上，午后的阳光给他的身影绕出了一圈柔光，清澈透亮的水池让他看起来像是漂浮于空中。  
这场长达半小时的演出终于正式落下帷幕。

排球在全场的掌声中滚落在地。掌声和喝彩持续着，把落地声掩盖成了针尖掉落在地一样不易察觉的声响。热情的看客中只有杰森一个人安静地感受自己胸腔内的一声一声反复却有力的心跳，他没有说话，而是捡起球站了起身。

“没事的，来摸摸看。”迪克浮在泳池对人群中一个犹豫不决的小女孩边指了指。她的头上戴着景区的紫色的小皇冠，中心镶着一闪一闪的灯饰，桃红夹紫色的纱裙和白袜衬得她及肩的金发尤为可爱。她的父母此时正在她身后，微笑着鼓励她走向雪白的timmy。timmy把脸露出来对女孩轻轻叫着，微翘的嘴角看起来像是在发出善意的邀请。

小女孩侧着身子向泳边挪移，刚触碰到timmy湿漉漉的头顶就如触电般缩回了手紧紧攥住裙角，迪克却能从看见好奇在她童真的眼瞳散开。

“我可以握着你的手吗，小公主？”迪克见小女孩想动又不敢的样子，脱下了自己的一只手套，露出有点冰凉而白皙的手，轻声询问着。

小女孩看看timmy的眼睛，又看看表情和善的迪克，权衡了很久后再次伸出了她的小手，被迪克小心地握住，温度在掌心之间交换，然后缓慢地拉到timmy的头顶。

她眯着眼，细嫩的手掌在牵引下第一次完整接触到海豚的皮肤。那是一种光滑的触感，又带着弹性，像皮球一样。她又拍了拍，笑容咧到了嘴角。timmy在她的抚摸下翻了个身，露出肚皮，又转回来，用吻点着小女孩的手臂。

“谢谢你。”小女孩笑着凑到迪克面前，露出缺口的两排牙齿，撅起嘴在迪克脸上啵了一下。  
“我也想和海豚玩！”孩子们蹦蹦跳跳着对迪克喊道。迪克挠挠头，只好让孩子们排好队：“一个一个来，不着急。”

杰森远远地看见迪克十分耐心地抱着一个又一个不认识的游客和他们拍照，根据不同的要求摆出各种搞怪的或认真的造型，时不时还跳入水中抱着海豚一起，尽可能地满足着观众们的愿望，还会摇着手目送他们离开出口。

反正杰森从没这么干过，他可是大多数时间连签名都不签的王牌车手，只要结束的礼炮响起，他绝对会第一个鞠躬然后在队友的帮助下消失在灯光下。他不喜欢做这些事情，他甚至都不想和那些过于热情的粉丝接触，这并不代表他不感谢这一切，仅仅只是他不想。

“你想要和我拍张照吗？”

人终于走得差不多了，迪克看起来有点筋疲力尽。他捋了捋垂下来的发丝，脸上的水和汗混杂让他看起来比刚才还要辛苦的不少，但他还是努力地露出友好的笑容，朝杰森的方向游了过去，身后跟着那三条海豚。

“……不。”杰森下意识后退了一步，他被几天前的噩梦折磨的够呛，只能努力深呼吸了一下才没有做出反射性的逃跑举动，把球塞到了身后。

“没关系，反正不收钱。”迪克从水池中起身，一下子站到了他的面前和他对视着，“就当做个纪念。”

靠太近了。他已经来不及思考到底为什么一个游客会被工作人员强行拉着合照这样诡异事情，裤袋的手机就被一下摸出，动作比自己当初当扒手还要溜。迪克流利地单手按开照相机，用那只有着肌肉线条的手臂勾住杰森的脖子，对着镜头笑得阳光灿烂，也不顾杰森的表情有多不自然和无措。

杰森被迫直视镜头，余光一扫发现觉居然有一些路人也在拍他们合影，觉得简直要莫名其妙到极点了。

他们就这样在众目睽睽之下保持着紧贴的姿势。太阳从来没有这么热过，甚至比杰森穿过火圈时还要滚烫的感觉从皮肤接触的位置传来，直到快门声从手机传出。

“好了。”迪克收回了拿着手机的手，将它塞回给了杰森，相册里赫然多了一张两个男人的大头照，在杰森一切红色调的摩托照片里这张蓝背景的人像实在是太过于突兀。

“晚上见。”

杰森听见迪克离开他身边时在自己耳边这么低语。

被发现了。


	4. Chapter 4

说假话的话，海豚剧场这个节目真的是弱智到爆炸；但要说实话的话，好吧，它的现场互动和气氛掌握的非常好，堪称优秀。

傍晚时杰森已经回到了特技场，等他踏进后台时，他那个可怜的队友正气喘吁吁地摘下头盔。对方为了完成红头罩的经典高难动作几乎是卯足了劲，而反观自己却鬼使神差地被迷得看了一中午的海豚，这让杰森多少过意不去。于是他拍拍队友的肩，拿回了自己的衣服换上，开始给自己的摩托做晚场前的检查。

根据今天的观察以及付出头顶被排球砸出一个大包的代价，杰森总算是摸清这个神秘的男人到底是什么来头了：迪克·格雷森，一个有着着瞩目的外貌，灵活的态度和优秀的表演技巧的新人海豚训练员；有三只海豚，但三只看起来脾气都不太好，容易让人联想到三个不太令人省心的调皮小弟弟，真不知道迪克是怎么把它们训练得服服帖帖的；有半夜偷偷跑去和海豚玩耍的特殊癖好，并且知道杰森的存在。

尽管最后一点非常地令人匪夷所思，但还是得先从头分析起。作为韦恩乐园长期的王牌，杰森自然而然也就一直都在表演人员之中担当着所谓“老大”的职责。以他的经验分析，他敢保证过去的时间里从来没有任何一个海豚训练员出现过，迪克是乐园的第一个。

那么关于他身份还有两个可能性：一个是完完全全只表演了两个月的新人，另一个是曾在别的地方任职过，后来被韦恩乐园招入。如果是第一种，他只能夸赞迪克的确是天生的演员；若是换成第二种，那他也绝对拥有丰富的表演经验，甚至还对把握舞台的节奏有着独特的技巧，这其中还不乏许多连杰森也感叹不已的东西。比如，迪克明白如何去使用自己的人格魅力，会靠和观众的交流来创造让每一个人参与到表演之中，既不会让观众们太过于疲倦，偶尔也能挑起不同年龄段人群的兴趣。 最重要的一点是迪克有着杰森没有的亲和力。向来神秘的杰森绝不会像迪克一样和观众合影，坦然面对一切涌来的赞赏，更不会为了满足每个人的愿望而拼尽全力。他读不懂迪克即便艰辛也全力以赴的笑脸，更不明白对方为什么要如此努力地守护那些孩子的欢喜，为的难道只是不让那些梦想破碎？

陷入沉思的杰森踩了一下脚踏，安静地观察着表盘的数值不断变化。

迪克的那些观众和杰森的相比更少了一份聒噪，反倒让适应了热情的杰森感到那么一丝的不自在。整场演出下来，没有任何一个人像在观看特技表演一样兴奋地喊着迪克的名字，更没有人像追逐杰森一样追逐迪克索要签名，但掌声一波又一波地接踵而来，仿佛从未停下，中间还夹杂着观众们开心的笑声，那是一种杰森从来没有在特技表演场听见过的声音，却反映出来了观众们两种截然不同的心理状态。

如果把迪克拥有的这些微小的细节组合起来，再加上他优质的外部条件——那张好看的脸，如此完美的一个人要成为舞台的焦点几乎是无可厚非的事情，可杰森的内心却开始敲响了警钟。

这本来对于第一招牌来说无非就是多了个伙伴携手共创GDP，韦恩集团的高层们肯定会对这种事情感到乐不可支，但问题恰恰也就出现在了这里。按照杰森和布鲁斯那张该死的合同说明，尽管第一王牌的工资是最高的，可这个名额只能属于一个人，想要尽快还清那笔债务，杰森只能努力地让自己的节目永远保持在“乐园最卖座演出”榜上的第一名。最可恶的是老奸巨猾的布鲁斯很会利用杰森的心理，特地把乐园冠军的工资和其他人的工资设得相差甚远。如果杰森从第一名掉到第二名，很可能他就得比原计划还得多花上一段时间来还债，这无疑是在对向往自由的杰森发出赤裸裸的威胁。

该死的竞争心理。

按现在的情况发展下去，要是摩托特技表演再不做出什么改变来应对的话，迪克一定会带着他的海豚剧场在不久将来跻身成为“乐园最卖座演出”的冠军，打破摩托特技表演在此榜上蝉联了将近5年的记录。

杰森甚至不敢想象海报上多出一张笑眯眯的脸摆在他戴着红色的头盔的脑袋旁边。出于先入为主的理念，那些看脸的观众绝对会把注意力更加集中在迪克的身上。而向来把自己裹得严严实实的杰森便再次失去了靠外貌取胜的一分，失去人气大概只是早晚的事情。

那可不是什么好下场。对于任何一个演职人员说，失去人气自然也就失去了价值。再加韦恩集团那些斤斤计较的高层早就对这个莫名其妙冒出来的小子心怀不满，不仅成天为了表演弄坏现场道具造成大量开支，性格还总是我行我素，他们一定会借着这个机会想办法建议解雇他。布鲁斯肯定不会那么绝情，最多把他分配到儿童天地发发气球罢了，既能不破坏合同，又能达到整杰森一把的地步，无处可去的他也一定会忍辱接受这个新职位。

承认这个可能性真的还不如直接叫他穿着短裙去表演特技。杰森无法接受这样的下场，这就是为什么他不能快快乐乐地让迪克作为他的新对手并愿意和他一起引领韦恩乐园走向辉煌明天。他不过是个想要结束这段该死关系的人，他已经整整如此四年有多，而如今一切即将走向尽头。只要不出意料，他只需再多呆一段时间就能凑够足够的钱离开这个城市，到时候迪克怎么成为第一他都无所谓。可如今的他的手里却没有任何能比迪克有利的优势能保证自己的位置，反倒像是被人看得一清二楚。

夜晚在悄然降临，暗蓝色的天空下设施们都纷纷被光点缀，散发着温暖光芒的帐篷逐渐成为了园内最亮的部分，吸引着人们走去，无心欣赏美景的杰森反倒更加烦乱了。

第一次听见那三个字的时候他感觉自己的脑袋被原子弹轰炸过，震惊过后剩下的只有一点一点蔓延开来的不解和被人看透的不安。杰森敢保证自己在被发现后立刻跑得飞快，而当时四周的黑暗环境一点也不有利于观察，运气不好连是男是女都看不清，迪克又是怎么在如此之多前来要求合影的观众之中准确无误地找到杰森，还对杰森一定会前来有一种十足的把握，这些绝不是三言两语能解释的。

“杰鸟！”

一个熟悉的声音开始在外面对杰森大喊。杰森内心暗骂一句，不愿意地收拾好工具，脚却一下踢到了那个被自己神不知鬼不觉地带回来的排球，不利的条件突然都换了个方向。

为什么杰森不尝试去接近迪克这个人呢？既然他的存在早就在迪克面前暴露，那还不如去碰碰可能性，试着和对方搞好关系，不仅能借聊天的机会搞清楚他所有的问题，还能趁机了解透彻的他的表演套路——正所谓打探军情。反正花费的时间最多几个月，计划成功杰森就能离开，再随便编个理由，直到他们永远不会再见面。

他决定冒险试试这个计划。

已经晚上了。

一个穿着牛仔裤和外套的男人不知道为什么出现在了海豚剧场的大门口，从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，在一阵叮叮当当中找到了所需的那条，握准了锁扭动插入的钥匙，一声“咔哒”的声音响起。他走进去后将门拴上，还特地反复检查了两三次，最后又思索着将门打开。

上一次迪克已经犯过粗心的错误了。本来他在所有的非住园员工应该离开的时间躲起来待安保检查完毕后再回来就是一件明显违反规定的事情，可他还忘记随手把门锁上，导致几天前被人发现自己偷偷过来和jay亲昵。 说实话迪克一点也不害怕。其实他早在对方进入剧场内部的一瞬间就听见了脚步声，反应敏捷的他捂住了jay的嘴躲了起来，彻底看清了对方的脸确定不是安保后心想要不放过这个可怜的路人，于是便和jay装作浑然不知的样子嬉戏着想让他趁这个机会赶紧知趣溜走，这样他们谁也不欠谁。 可迪克在和jay的玩闹中发现对方不但不走，还真的以为没被发现而躲在成排的椅子后盯着自己。那个炽热的视线让迪克产生了自己是被鲨鱼盯住的猎物的幻觉，于是思考再三之后，迪克决定直接吓他一顿。他先和jay假装玩得起劲，然后又演出被jay摁在水里的样子，低潜着等待那个不明真相的人靠近，然后蹦出来把他弄成心脏衰竭，让他这辈子都不要半夜来看海豚。

可迪克在水里等了半天依旧没有等到一个人。他刚抱着对方可能离开的想法要放弃这个整人计划，却发现对方担忧的脸出现在了上方，和他仅仅只有一层水面之隔。 迪克停止了上游，睁大着他的眼睛看着那个头发有一缕白的青年，乌黑的眉毛和孔雀蓝的眼睛里是岁月过早磨练出的锋利和不羁。半张脸藏于阴暗之中，身上的黑色短袖凸显着他健实的肌肉，手臂上几条暗褐色的疤痕若隐若现。 他们明明是那么的靠近，水面却将他们分隔开来，拉长了一切原有的距离。所见之物都变得不再真切，变成了虚像在随波摇曳。

迪克略微尴尬地在水里对那人挥了挥手，后者却一点反应也没有地看着迪克头顶的水面，瞳孔由忧虑放大至呆滞，额头居然开始流出汗来，脸色变成了病态的苍白。

不好。迪克心想，也不管对方到底发生了什么就要冲出水面想看看到底发生了什么。可出人意料的是，青年却在迪克冒出水面的一瞬间恢复了所有的意识，骂了一句跌坐在地又爬起来冲出了剧场，对迪克的挽留丝毫不予理会。

迪克在那天之后就再也没有见过那个奇怪的青年了。直到今天中午的表演上，jay传出的球砸在了一个红色兜帽的男性的头顶，对方憋着怒气抬起头，迪克便借助那双眼睛一口咬定是他。而之后对方站在池边欲言又止的表情也证明了迪克的判定完全正确。

他大胆地朝那个青年走去，甚至借机拍下了照片还发出了暗语一样的试探。迪克完全不知道自己为什么要这么做。这是一个毫无疑义的行为，且对方有近百分之九十九的几率把自己当作变态，毕竟没有一个人会在半夜被人吓得半死之后还回来这个阴影场所。他没有在大庭广众揍迪克一顿，大概就已经是仁至义尽。

迪克转身，身后的大门留出了一条细细的缝，像是在为他不愿前来的期待留了一个入口。

夜晚的剧场内少了白天的欢声笑语，多了一份寂寥无声，好像褪去了它所有快乐的伪装，露出它空荡失落的内心。他走到池边，摇下了闸门，jay立刻在机关的器械声音中窜出。尽管他们在几个小时前才见过面，但jay似乎一刻也不愿意离开迪克。 “嗨。”迪克对jay点点头，浅淡的笑容远不及白天看见的灿烂温暖，一如水池里冰凉的水温。他开始着手脱下自己的外套，皮带被解开时的金属搭扣声在此刻听起来格外清晰，里面那件蓝黑相间的连体潜水服随着外衣的脱落一并暴露在空气中，从刚才开始就反应平平的jay却像箭一样冲刺到水池边缘，对着迪克背后的黑暗深处扯开嗓子就发出一声毫不客气的尖啸。

“呜———！”

作为jay的训练员，迪克在听见叫声的第一时间便立刻警惕地转过身，张开双臂企图将jay挡在身后，两只眼睛一动不动地瞪向黑暗的深处。他尝试着压低嗓音威胁道：“谁在那里？”

一双孔雀绿的眼睛在黑暗的座椅之间带着防备的光芒。所有的可能性在一瞬间聚集成了唯一，清晰得不能更清晰地照映在了迪克的脑海里。

“……有没有人说过你刚刚那一声像极了你老板。”

“所以你也是这里的工作人员？” 迪克尽可能装作若无其事地和杰森坐在观众席，在对方简短地介绍完身份后应付式地扔出一个白痴的问题。因为杰森好像不太喜欢水，迪克也只陪他一同坐在岸上看着水池里的jay无聊地游来游去，但他们之间还隔着一个座椅的位置。

并没有出现想象中的质问画面让杰森松了一口气，迪克的反应也出乎意料的平静。他和杰森看起来像是两个友好的伙伴，除了气氛奇怪了点，一切进展得都算顺利。

杰森自我介绍时很聪明地用了一个很笼统的词，顺利地将自己的身份从红头罩掩盖成了一个普通的安保人员。而面对迪克对他为什么会去看表演的质疑，他也只是用“闲过头”“被安排前去维护秩序”为由来敷衍了一会儿。于是迪克开始相信他只是个普通路人了。 “那你那天为什么会出现在这里？我是说，你为什么会过来？”迪克赶紧改口，“一般没有人会愿意这么做。”

“我当然不愿意，可那天夜班检查是我，以及。”

杰森不知道从哪个口袋里摸出了烟，又掏出了打火机，火焰噌地冒出，幽幽的焰心成了暗中的唯一光源。他赶紧皱着眉把烟伸过去，好掩盖说谎时莫名其妙的心虚，却没发现迪克的身子像是躲避什么一样往外挪了点。

他吐出一口烟雾，眼睛正直视着池里的灰蓝色海豚，语气不爽：“它的叫声吸引我过来的。”

池里的jay好像长了耳朵或者是自带翻译器一样听到了杰森的话。刚还玩的不亦乐乎的新排球从他头顶掉落，jay快速来到了池边，对杰森又要张开嘴威吓。 迪克及时对jay做了个静音的手势希望它不要吵闹，jay却对这个命令毫不理睬，扭过头用尾巴一扫把水扫到了杰森脸上，然后嗖地游走，杰森烟头的那一丁点火星被浇灭了。

“…………操。” 迪克看着杰森颤抖地捻着就这么被淋个透的香烟，一副想跳进水里又不敢的样子，憋笑憋的肩膀发抖，到最后实在忍不住捧着肚子哈哈大笑滚在了一旁的椅子上。杰森抹了一把脸上的水，把近乎完整却再也没法使用的的香烟扔在一边，瞪视着笑得没心没肺的迪克，咬牙切齿道：“看看你的爱将干的好事。”

“我知道，我知道。”迪克擦干眼泪，腹部还因为笑得太厉害而抽搐，“jay的脾气不太好，要么就怪他太聪明。” 他从椅子上支起身走向水池边。尽管杰森还是一脸不悦，但迪克已经清楚地感觉到气氛比原来轻松了许多。

“你为什么要天天半夜过来看他。”杰森摸遍了全身发现一根烟也没有之后只能认命。他双手抱着胸，坐在那里看着迪克用手拨弄了两下水面，然后滑进水里。

“白天很少有机会和jay单独接触。”水里的迪克划动着想了一下，“要知道我并不是每场表演都有所参与，再加上海豚可能也要休息，偶尔有可能我一整天都见不到jay。”

“它对你那么重要？”杰森刻意出问这个问题。

“每一只海豚对于我来说都是重要的。但是jay不同，它是最需要被爱的一个。”迪克屈着两只手在胸前围出一个小圈来，jay立刻从中钻出，顺其自然地就被迪克揽在怀里。

“虽然它的性格比较倔，每次都要我抱抱之后才愿意配合，但它其实真的很听话，还总是很担心我。” 湿润的皮肤让迪克感到安心，他就这么久久地抱着jay不松开，水面映出迪克和jay的倒影，在月色下安祥而平和。

虽然杰森觉得很扯，但迪克的确是拥有亲近任何任何事物的能力，甚至是在面对自己时也是如此自然而真挚，可有时候又显得太过于松懈而毫无防备。

迪克用手摸摸海豚的背，结束了和jay之间的拥抱，后退着露出了欣慰的笑脸。他们在水池中竞赛，迪克又趴在jay的背上对它说着话，看起来就像很多年交情的朋友一样亲密无间。

“呃，那个，杰森。”迪克把摆着尾的jay送回了闸门里，然后捡起自己的衣服套上，突然对准备离开的杰森说道，“我想有些事情，我需要给你道歉。”

“如果是刚才你的萌豚把水泼到我身上的事情的话就免了。”杰森头也不回。

“不，是那天晚上的事情。”迪克语气意外的坚定，认真而严肃。杰森终于在门前停下了脚步。

“我那天不应该藏在水里吓你的。”迪克的音调带上了愧疚不安，“如果因为这件事对你造成了阴影的话，我很抱歉。”他停下了扣衬衫的手，像是在静静地等待着对方的抱怨和责骂，杰森却沉默着推开了门。

望着杰森的背影消失在深夜里，迪克却读出了原谅的意味。他感觉答案已经清晰，内心也越发肯定明天杰森一定会出现。

一定。


	5. Chapter 5

“………杰森？是你吗？”

杰森刚贴在海豚剧场的门口想把脑袋伸进去看个究竟，里面就突然传出来了一句不太确定的询问，距离和模糊感并不妨碍他在几秒内辨识出对方的身份。

来自迪克·格雷森。下意识的紧张感和后悔夹击着冲上他的脑袋，让他看起来像极极了个被逮个正着的小偷——实际上他根本什么也没做，但时间并不宽裕得足够他思考对策了。他飞身逃进了阴影里，没迈开几步就整个人扑向了铁门，恰好又撞在了额头刚好没多久的淤青上，爆裂开一股刺痛。

“干！”

杰森没憋住发出一声辨识度极高的骂声，后半部分更难听的在他意识到观众席还站着某个人时便被咽回了喉咙里。不幸的是这份意识并没能及时挽回骤降至冰点的气氛，也许他真的不该来。都怪他昨天分开的时候说了一句傻话，搞的他今天花了不久的时间最终只做了个前来偷看一眼的决定。

此时还打算偷偷离开离开已经是不可能的了，认命的他只好硬着头皮往回走，刚走到观众席抬眼便发现有什么不对劲。

“………………我的眼睛要被闪瞎了。”

一片蓝黄蓝黄的荧光面料和配色相撞的效果实在是在迪克的围裙手套头巾上发挥得淋漓尽致，两者合二为一让穿着这身打扮的人在黑暗中抢眼得要命。恕他再次用这种刻薄的语句开始他们之间的对话，因为这个搭配实在是大大超出了他的审美范围。

“噢，抱歉。”没等杰森决定是否要重新抛个话题时，面前那个瓷像一般的男人终于除了眨眼以外有了别的动作，把口罩解开了挂在耳旁，“但我在仓库里只找到这些。”说完还扯了扯那个亮蓝色的围裙，布料的反光硬是让杰森的眉头一紧。

两人又一次沉默地隔着坡道上停着的垃圾车面面相觑。

“好吧。”为了活络紧张的筋骨，杰森做了一个挠头的姿势强行把自己的头发柔得乱糟糟的，再顺回来，“穿成这样有什么意思吗？”  
“今天的清洁人员不在，同事看我今天下午没表演的份上扔给我包了。”

说话的人微微侧过身子，那个又丑又厚的围裙并没有把他的整个身子包裹起来，绕至后背的结刚好垂在某处的弧线上。杰森只好咳嗽着把视线转移到远方，他一点也不想承认自己居然能对一个男性大腿根部的某个部分如此地记忆犹新，却惹来的迪克的一瞥。

“……怎么不见你的海豚？”

“我本来打算打扫完再放它出来，可总觉得今晚是玩不成了。”迪克沮丧地抬眼看了看墙上的挂钟，接着转向空无一物的水池。“现在是十点，我不觉得我能在剩下的两小时把整个场内打扫干净还能多出时间来陪陪它。”

这一刻杰森才发现他的另外一只手里还有一个簸箕。但里面并没有装着多少垃圾，净是一些细微的碎屑和各种长短不一的烟头。这可不是是什么好的收获，海豚剧场本应该是属于欢声笑语的地方，而总有不少家长或是成年人喜欢在这里留下这些与美好格格不入的证明。

杰森虽然承认自己也是尼古丁患者，然而绝不会在这种地方吸烟。这些燃尽的烟头无声地透露着他们的不耐烦，那股糟糕的，忧郁的味道，从来就不应该出现在那些未经世事的孩子的身体里。难道他们就不愿意为孩子们保留这纯洁无瑕的三十分钟？莫名其妙对这种行为的不爽和迪克无可奈何的表情让他觉得自己再这样什么也不干地站下去就是个傻子。

“抹布在哪？”

迪克的口罩因为倏地转头而在脸旁一甩一甩：“呃？”

“既然来了，我可不希望呆在这里看慢慢扫到天亮。”

接下来的发展证明杰森分工合作的选择完全正确。尽管杰森长着一张一点也不细腻的脸，但他的的确确是个劳动的好手。在得到了抹布之后他又向迪克要了一双塑胶手套，并拒绝了那个和他一起穿同款丑到爆围裙的邀请之后，他就这样在迪克眼睁睁的注视下用抹布一路从底端一排的座位挨个擦至上排的座位，像龙卷风一样，遍及之处干干净净，不一会儿就来到了迪克所在的座位附近。

“你也太快了。”听见脚步声的迪克正费劲地用扫把在座位底部掏着什么，“哐当哐当”的塑料声音估计是够着了一个矿泉水瓶。结果半天拔出来后蒙着扫把头的只有轻飘飘的包装袋。他把它取下后揉成团，随手一抛就稳稳地掉进了垃圾车，掷物精准得让杰森不禁对海豚训养员这个职业肃然起敬。迪克看起来一点也不像他自己所说的那样“不善于打扫”，却自始至终都被打扫的围裙包得快要密不透风，比因为厌水而将双手包起来的杰森还要夸张。

“是你太慢。”杰森站直了身，也学着把抹布扔进一盘的水桶里，没想到污水一下被抹布打得飞溅了他一身。他看见迪克顺着他的低骂声回头，又笑着继续弯下腰在那个所谓不依不饶地扫着什么。

一阵热爬上他的脖子，于是他默不作声地把手伸进水桶里打算把毛巾拿出来继续擦椅子。液体把他的手套整个手套挤压得近乎贴在皮肤，他赶紧把自己的手从这种不快的触感中抽出来。

“你经常打扫吗？”现在迪克改用手去捞了。他蹲下身把手伸进座位之间的缝隙，两只眼睛朝上翻着，整个侧脸几乎贴在椅子的靠背。

“……算是。”

杰森其实很想说说自己在特技团里的生活简直要多悲惨有多悲惨。先不说其它打杂的，就那几个主演来讲，只有杰森一个人是真正算得上会打扫自己房间卫生而且还能照顾自己饮食起居的。剩余的队友们都是比杰森大那么两三岁的程度，且手脚齐全，然而没有一个不是生活残障，导致每次杰森去他们的房间感觉就像来到了待重建的灾后废墟。于是在这群没有清洁精神的人的衬托下，加上自己不得不想办法生存的童年，当杰森真正进入了平静的日常生活后他便自然而然就成了他们之中最得负责包办一切的人，例如每天饭点感受着他的队友们狗腿地给他起队长称呼只为多吃几口饭，或者他不在一群人就开始乱喊园内外卖，最后纷纷吐着血说韦恩伙食垃圾，不如自产。

所以在身兼数职的杰森看来，打扫卫生不过是小菜一碟，何况擦几排实际上并不怎么脏的椅子。

“比如在家里之类的？”

一个不太熟悉的单词掺在迪克毫无恶意的疑问句里。杰森擦椅子的动作因此而停了下来，改成了拧毛巾。抹布留下的水迹在塑料座椅上一点一点消失不见。“偶尔也会在游乐园里帮忙打扫一下卫生。”

“原来如此。所以这就是你今天十点钟才来检查的原因？”男人终于决定放过那张可怜的座椅转向另外一张，晃眼间杰森看见他又找到了一个不知道放了多久的烟头，然后掏出一个袋子把它们全部装在里面，小心翼翼地用结扎好。

“什么十点？”杰森前三次都是在清场时间后的九点半至十点之间出现的，按理来说今天他的出现也非常正常，直觉却让他觉得迪克的话里有什么不太对劲。

“今天闭园结束后我像平时一样等到九点半，但我一直都没见到你的同事来巡逻，半个小时后你出现了。”迪克听见杰森的疑问也颇为好奇地回头看看他，“难道不是吗？”

“……你的意思是。”杰森慢慢地站直了身子，一个非常糟糕的可能性在他的脑海里回荡，“在我之前都没人来巡逻？”

“至少我没看见。”迪克不明白自己的语言到底是哪里表达的不够清楚，但还没等他因杰森大难临头临头的表情而严肃起来，一束冰冷而刺眼的光掠过门口的玻璃窗，还有大门被人推开时只呀作响的声音。

听见钥匙串晃动和脚步的迪克和杰森只匆匆对视了一眼，便都看出了双方眼里的恐慌，于是心照不宣地扔下手里的打扫工具，连跑带爬地来到了后面几排的座位，各自找了一张座椅就躲在后头。

几乎是同一时刻，那扇厚重的大门被打开了。手电筒的光猛地刺破黑暗，用一种审视的态度在场内危险地打着转。来自外头的脚步声清晰地踏了进来。杰森已经不想知道为什么这个保安这么晚才出现了，他早就该预料到韦恩号称一流的安全系统，就算他们每天晚上对迪克进入场内和海豚玩耍的事情视而不见，但该死——巡逻是每天必不可少的部分，哪怕像是在装装样子他们也得踩点，他早就该料到的，迪克一定是把他当做了那个迟来的保安。

突然有人用手臂轻轻碰了他一下。他转过头，差点没碰上迪克的鼻尖。近在咫尺的碧蓝让杰森整个人颤抖着往后拉开距离，好不容易找到点光线后才发现迪克和自己都正缩成一团调整着呼吸，这才意识到两人一同挤着的空间有多狭小。

“怎么回事？”对方对这个过于亲近的距离显然是没有自知，危机感占了他脑海里更大的比率。他比了一个口型，脑子里一片混乱的杰森还没来得及读出他的意思，于是他又瞪着那双眼睛再做了一遍。杰森甚至能听见迪克的牙齿在发声时轻碰，身体移动的时候围裙和手套的塑胶扭作成一团，瞳孔因为因为来人的出现而惊讶地放大，然而这些细节一点也不利于他的思考。

“有人来了。”面临当前的情况他也只好装作很莫名其妙的表情，忍着缴械投降的欲望以一个口型快速回复道。

脚步声在门口的位置消失了一会儿，两个人立刻闭上了嘴，把耳朵贴在座椅的靠背上交换眼神。

“那是你的同事吗？”听起来脚步是先朝对面那一排的座位走去了，迪克赶紧借着间隙对杰森继续比着口型。过一会儿他试着透过缝隙观察到什么，动作和杰森当初偷看时如出一辙。

杰森立马矢口否认：“不是。”

“保安？”

“是。”还能有谁？

“那为什么今天晚上有两次检查？”迪克的表情看起来更加奇怪了，紧张中比原来还多了质疑，“你们之前没互相通知过吗？”

看着保安对着那边的座椅打开手电筒，每个角落都被照得亮堂堂的，杰森感觉自己的秘密好像也要跟着暴露无遗。再加上迪克无意地用那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛逼供着他，每当他往后一点，迪克却往前一点，他很难在腹背受敌的情况下依然冷静自持。

“我和他不是一个安保队的。”呼吸，月光和紧张让他的脑子快要烧起来了，他甚至不知道自己为什么比迪克看起来还要紧张。他假装观察看向四周，最后被迪克手里的那个装满了香烟的口袋触发了记忆，开始一阵胡编乱造，“我今天去帮忙打扫园区，很可能是交班的时候没通知清楚所以撞了。”

正当迪克听后若有所思地点点头，杰森终于以为自己逃过一劫时，脚步声却开始向他们这一边响来。对面的光熄灭了。

“再这样下去过不了多久他就会发现那些工具的。”迪克已经顾不得掐着时间和杰森对话了。好在他们选了一个离工具远一点的座位，可那个巨大的垃圾车实在是太过于明显，没有一个东西吸引对方的注意力的话，他们也没有百分百的把握能从对方的眼皮底下溜走。

白光射在了边缘的几排座椅上，颜色鲜艳的塑料靠背一下变得比原来还要夺目。看见这个景象的杰森看看迪克移动歌舞厅一样的打扮仿佛浑身触了电。

“快把你那个闪瞎眼睛的围裙脱了！”杰森比这个口型的时候就差没破口大骂了，“它就是个活靶子！”

迪克愣了几秒才读懂杰森那个充满怒意的形容词，赶紧动手脱下手套和头巾，结果动作太过于迅速直接把围裙后面的整个结扯死了，自己怎么弄也弄不开。他抬起头用求助的眼神看向杰森。

“………”杰森的表情比迪克此时还要更绝望。但那个像鬼魂一样的步伐游荡至了更近的位置，他只好先把脱下来的这些东西分开摆在不同的椅子上，再叫迪克跟着自己向门口的座位移动着身子。最后他们终于手脚并用地在该排靠大门边缘的位置停下了，糟糕的是在他们和出口还距离着一段裹着铁皮的楼梯——如果要用跑的话无论怎么踏都会发出声响。为了不第一时间暴露位置，迪克那个该死的围裙必须得脱下来。

他努力转过身看着迪克，对方还在和那个死结抗争着，身子却又不能抬高，只得辛苦地伸着脖子在背后摸索。

“别动。”

杰森已经不确定迪克看不看得见自己所做的这个口型了。他低着身子直接把手绕过迪克的腰侧。对方一下子就停了动作，两只手却还呆呆地摆在原位，却也很快明白了杰森的意图。

在光线困难的地方摸索确实是一件非常新奇的事情。为了抓到那个结，杰森两次摸到了迪克穿的棉短袖的衣摆，四次碰到牛仔裤上的圆钉，最后还蹭到了皮带的边缘，以及一些不太好的布料之下的肌肤质感，但这些错误都比不上他不得不靠在迪克的身上来得……刺激。硬质地的围裙限制了迪克的动作范围，却也没能阻止靠近他的人他能透过那个围裙感受到那个比“完美”还要有过之而无不及的身材。解开绳结大的途中他的手好几次撞到了迪克无处安放的手臂，和可背脊的肌肉和身子的重量却又显示出是个实实在在的男人。为了不在紧张的关头产生不必要的误会，杰森只能努力让自己的脸不贴在迪克的身子上面，小小的间距让他们就像两个分隔在不同频道的人，没有人知道对方此刻的心率如何，却偏偏都在黑暗里被乱了阵脚的呼吸出卖了自身。

光束从迪克柔软的发顶上方略过，把他的几根发丝一并照成了白色。在空气几乎升温到顶点的瞬间杰森终于用指尖勾开了结，围裙当即松松垮垮地掉了下来，变成一滩的布料。杰森弯着身子后退，然后拾起围裙拿在手里，只剩迪克一个人静静不动。

“…………………等我把这个围裙扔出去后，你就跟着我朝楼梯口跑，出了大门记得各自分开。”杰森看了一眼椅子的缝隙后不得不快速地比划，然后转过身给迪克留下一个匍匐前行的背影。

“……你不能和他说一声吗？”迪克终于想起了什么很重要的事情。

“什么？”杰森的手都已经准备举上半空了。光束再次袭来，他只能把手臂收回。

“你不是安保人员吗，为什么要躲？”

因为他不是真的安保人员，因为他只是一个可怜的特技演员，因为他保不准布鲁斯知道这件事情会不会找他谈人生。操他的他也不知道。

“………因为现在不是讨论这个的时候。”

杰森已经在一个晚上里编了太多的谎言了，再这样纠缠下去他们真的都会被抓去扣工资。于是他用了最快捷的方式拒绝回答迪克这个一针见血的问题，没等迪克读懂他的唇语便在在灯光第三次转向的瞬间用最大的力气把手里的围裙朝对方的背影扔了过去。

“谁在那里！！”布料的声响果不其然招来了保安警惕的大喊，寂然无声里突然的高分贝一下划开了所有无人的假象。他刚拿着手电筒四处照射，黑暗里却突然现出了一块鲜艳的刺眼的布料严严实实地盖住了他的整个脑袋，手电筒一下砸在了地板上，外壳卡嚓一声。

“跑！”

杰森想也不想就扯着迪克的手腕冲出座椅，一前一后顺着楼梯几乎是跳着奔向出口，脚下的铁皮果不其然发出了沉闷的噪音。身后的保安也终于挣脱了那块蓝围裙的包围，愤怒地从楼道上跟着一跃而下，指着杰森和迪克的光束把他们两个人巨大的影子打在了墙上，还有迪克手里紧紧抓住的那个装着烟头的口袋。

他们直接地穿过那扇曾经把杰森的脑袋打得生疼的门，原本清冷的月光在开阔的环境里让四周更为明亮，就连经过的喷泉和雕像都似乎因此而熠熠生辉。路在他们的脚下延绵，月光下杰森的那簇白色的额发被夜风吹起，迪克的灰蓝色球鞋则一刻不停地跟随着跟前的人的脚步。那些灌木丛和树叶一并发出摇曳的的沙响，直到星光下的终于有一人不住回眸，他才发现身后除了脚步声还有来自另一人爽朗的笑声。对方的那件纯麻的t恤被吹得像是鼓起的风帆，一连串的笑意却和喘息一起震颤顺着喉咙飘散在呼啸里，以及那些本应可怕的，追赶着的他们的强光在触碰到迪克的轮廓全都融化成了温柔的描摹。

一丝风钻进了他因握紧迪克的手臂而汗湿的掌心，远处孤零零的路灯提醒他们早就超出了原来的分岔口太远。光点还在穷追不舍，可他却突然在路灯下放慢速度，两人的手不知不觉地就松了开来。

“你朝那边跑，我朝这边跑，不要再回去了。”杰森说话时还上气不接下气地，却已经开始往自己的方向后退。

“里面的东西怎么办？”迪克听着远处越来越近的吆喝，只好自己也开始往另一个方向跑去，大喊着对杰森的背影问道。

“等我们明天回来再说！”

杰森的声音远远地消失在了另一条小径的尽头。这一次他几乎是用尽了力气在奔跑，跑到他的太阳穴发疼，跑到他筋疲力尽地栽在床上，跑到他的心脏雷鸣大作。


	6. Chapter 6

“韦恩先生，我是来自哥谭公报的维姬·韦尔。请问您方便回答我几个问题吗？”

在漫长的发言后，一个妆容端庄的女性拿着麦克风举起了手，这个举动立马让她从身边的同行对手里脱颖而出。身为被提问者的哥谭之子却只是毫不在乎地理理自己差点没被碰歪的领结，直到他的视线接触到维姬标志的身材后，他才好像被挑起注意力般站直了身体，年轻的脸上很快就堆出了一种浅显的笑容，还有一点对周遭的漠不关心。这种表情在刻意彰显成熟作派的上层阶级里实在是直白得罕见，甚至与他历史丰厚的家世背景相比显得格格不入。他抬手示意维姬。

“请讲，我美丽的女士。”

维姬·韦尔出于礼貌而对这种暧昧的态度只是报以似笑非笑的点点头，一下又长驱直入到刚才在笔记本里准备好的问题里。

“今天的发布会主题是即将开业的韦恩乐园。对于这个万众瞩目的焦点，你自身给出的评价是？”她问道。

“嗯……超出预期的。”

“请问具体是指哪一方面？”

布鲁斯转转眼睛。“从计划开始到实施再到现在一共过了三年，中途也出现了很多意料外的事情，也间接影响了整个计划的进程。”他的眼睛最终又停留在与维姬视线相对的地方，“但我敢保证，韦恩乐园将来的表现也会是超出所有人预期的。”

“希望如此，毕竟韦恩从来没有让所有人失望过。”维姬盯着他回答，台上的男人好像还对此中的某些含义浑然不觉，脸上依然摆着一成不变的笑容。“可如今哥谭市夜景观光业发展得正为红火，韦恩乐园却放弃了如此得天独厚的条件选择了一条偏向白天的路线。难道这也是所谓‘超出预期’的一部分吗？还是说这么做也是为了要开辟一个新的旅游市场，替哥谭增添一个新的印象标签呢？”

场下的记者们开始蠢蠢欲动了。不愧是出身于哥谭公报的记者，维姬·韦尔虽然长得纤细，却比任何一个提问的人都要来尖锐。也许提问一个热点得连脱口秀和早间新闻播报都在谈论的问题不算困难，但能像她这样直白地当着本人的面提问的人并不多见。

“你的解释可比我完美多了，维姬。”布鲁斯听完假装了一个鼓掌的动作，“但不，不是，虽然哥谭市的确对韦恩乐园寄予了一定的期望，我们暂时并没有足够的实力能够代表这座历史悠久的城市。且论白天的旅游市场我们当然也抢不过大都会。”

维姬坚定地站在交头接耳的人中不受影响。布鲁斯看准情况清清嗓子，举起手示意让若有若无的笑声暂且平息。

“请先别嘲笑这个决策的愚蠢，各位。我们当然看得见那些晚间商业给哥谭旅游业带来的无限可能，可同时也有一样东西使得我们放弃了这份送到眼前的利益，那就是潜藏于哥谭市黑夜的不安。”

听到这里笑声的确突然少了。他们发现布鲁斯嘴角的一丝笑容也不知什么时候开始变得不见踪影，甚至他还带着审视的目光环视了一周。

“从黑帮到偷车贼，从勒索到原因不明的事故，我们哥谭的所有人在短期内经历了太多，这使我们都能蒙受了损失，甚至还始终笼罩于担忧之中。”

布鲁斯看着维姬，后者正饶有兴致地挑着眉，似乎对这番发言非常惊讶。

“利益对于一个集团来说总是很诱人，但是我们并不想为了这些而丢失掉最基本的准则。比起享受，我更希望能够让我的游客们尽早地回到家，毕竟所有人的安全是我们的首要职责，不是吗？”

一阵漫长的沉默后只剩下极少数的快门声还是正常运作的。

“……真是和以往风格不同的举措。”维姬终于举起麦克风，声音在会场里回荡。“所以这么说，韦恩乐园将来也会保持这个状态一直发展下去吗？”

“我想不会。”

布鲁斯摸摸下巴，回答意外的爽快。这个令人惊讶的答案使得维姬的脸上反倒出现了一丝感兴趣的笑容。

“为什么？”

“商人不可能永远不赚钱。”他耸肩，“集团只是决定在近期不会开放任何除摩托特技以外的晚间活动，因为一切的时机还未成熟，哥谭也需要很长一段时间变好，我相信大家也会对于我们的城市抱有足够的信心。至于剩余的部分……女士们先生们，到那个时候决定也不会太迟，请让我们一起耐心地等待。”

布鲁斯说话时眼里闪着光芒，语气一转像个演说家，有的人甚至情不自禁地为这番话鼓起了掌，但更多的则是一动不动地坐在自己的位置上。他们当然对这段话的含义心知肚明，可正因为它出自这个看起来弱不禁风的人之口，才使他们心生一种奇怪的畏惧，好像那双眼睛从来没有这么锐利过。

傍晚的天空下，一面彩旗被绑在特级场的顶端，骄傲地随风抖动，好像在朝着路过的每个人们展示身上印着的金色阿拉伯数字“5”。正当绝大部分从特机场里离开的观众们还因为今天表演的短暂而显得意犹未尽，作为主演的杰森就已经换好衣服，拨开后台的布帘消失在了傍晚的一条小道里。

今天距离上次被保安追赶后刚好一个星期，而相对的，他也放了迪克一星期鸽子。

有时候不得不说事情发展就是非常地戏剧性。就在第二天他念念不忘想着去帮迪克把那些前一天晚上匆忙落下的用具收拾一下的时候，特技团突然间收到一则上头发来的通知：所有人都得为两个月后的五周年园庆和夜市周做布置准备，这令园区的所有人员一下子都忙得不可开交。而摩托特技团又作为苦力工的主要来源之一，身强力壮的杰森当然也免不了被人拉去充壮丁的命运，于是只能晚上和人赶着去做贴海报，搬梯子，绑气球这种乱七八糟的杂活，一干就是好几个晚上，于是渐渐地，他也就不得不把和迪克的约定抛之脑后了。

大概是上帝看在所有人辛勤工作的份上，几天下来的布置劳动还是换来了一小段假期作为补偿。因为夜市周的举行，乐园出于类似于员工福利的制度对营业的时间表做了点短期的小变动，这意味着一向将营业时间控制得非常严格的韦恩乐园终于决定将闭园时间则从九点半往后推到了十一点，顺便还做了一件大好事，把摩托特技的表演提早到八点结束，让他能够转悠三个小时再睡觉。好不容易抽出时间来的杰森想起了快要被淡忘的迪克，一看日历却发现早已过了一个星期。于是他想也不想就披了件外套，顺便潦草地向某个红发技师交代了一下摩托车的问题，得到了对方一句搪塞后就半信半疑地离开了。

今晚表演结束后在外面逗留的人多得可怕，为了不过于引人瞩目，杰森挑选了一条他平时并没怎么走过的路，准确地说，那看起来更像是一条植物园性质的小径。在出发之前杰森对它的印象也仅仅只停留在地图上，但真正进入了的时候却发现现实永远比他想象的还要糟糕得多。

一片漆黑的树荫，叶片，闷热的空气，以及昏暗的光线构成了他所见的一切，布鲁斯从一个名为帕米拉·艾斯利的红发女博士手里收购而来的植物让他吃尽了苦头，各种喊不出名字的花粉混杂在空气里使其浓郁，惹得他的鼻子发痒。比在满是蚊子的地方里穿了短裤的事实还要受罪的是，杰森发现这条他自以为荒无人烟的小路其实并没有表面上地那么清净——这里其实有不少的人，而且全都是成双成对的情侣。亲吻的，牵手的，拥抱的，什么都有，唯独杰森像个孤零零的大灯泡一样从它们之中穿梭，引得每个经过的人都对他纷纷侧目。

杰森一边缩起肩膀一边在内心咒骂着加快脚步——天知道他有多讨厌情侣，他有多讨厌那种搂搂抱抱和一见钟情一类的玩意，他从来不相信这些。看看那些盯着对方的傻子们，看看他们，坐在树桩上悄悄说话，躲在看不见的阴影里制造甜蜜。也许还有人等着在这里寻找到自己的另一半，等着和对方一起手牵着手，或着掏出那一枚准备已久的戒指，人们会匆忙地互相作承诺，在荷尔蒙的作用下以为自己能够长久，讨要一份假情假意的永远，却不知其中一多少对甚至还没有互相彼此了解。这些画面令他想起了自己刚来时曾经有那么点心动过的一个女孩子，可对方开口就想要和他立刻确定关系，于是他立马对对方打消了所有的念头。缺乏理解的关系又怎么可能发展呢？可所有人都太匆忙了，匆忙得杰森永远都不明白，也没法相信一见如故的爱情。

“哗啦哗啦！”

不远处的的草丛突兀地在没有风的情况下发出了声响，一下子打断了杰森的思考。他停了一下，定在原地，眼睛瞟了一下四周，见鬼了。

“哗啦哗啦！”这次的声音停顿了一下，又在更加靠近的地方又响了起来，比刚才更快的速度好像在试图吸引杰森的注意力。他刚想走过去又把脚收回来，不，这一次他的好奇心可是学乖了。比起像上一次那样因为被叫声吸引而卷入什么奇怪的状况，他更希望自己能赶紧离开这里。况且小树林里被丘比特的乱箭误伤无辜也是可能的事，他也不希望掀开草丛看见什么永生难忘的画面，于是几秒后，他决定装做什么也没听见一样毅然转身，毫不留情地朝着出口的方向离去。

“杰森！快停下！”

叶片终于不再作响，变成了一声压低嗓音的叫喊和不知从哪里冒出的人影，一下抓住杰森的衣服想把他往草丛里拽。被这么一弄后杰森整个人都浑身打了个激灵，在他还没有完全搞清楚状况之前，在脑海里警铃一般大作的危机意识就替他快速完成了屈肘向后猛撞的动作，没想到他的这个奋力一击却扑了个空。背后的那具身子居然可怕地灵活，不光丝毫没有因为个头矮一点而退让，还更为固执地摆过他的手臂，穿过他的腋下就死命勾着往更深处的地方后退。

顷刻间，这个被人从后面攻击的动作好似一束闪电击穿了他的大脑，触发了那段被禁锢在某个公寓浴缸里的回忆。四周的空间开始扭曲了，再次变成狭窄的浴室。这一次他的脖子不再被东西掐住，可他的身后却仿佛好像站着好几个高大的男人。其中的一个看不见脸的人用手勾住他的双臂使他无法动弹，用野蛮的力气将他拖入深渊。

杰森的愤怒和困惑终于在这一刻爆发了。他几乎是用尽了全身的力气扒住那两只手抠开后奋力脱了身。身后的人明显是有一两秒被这个夸张的力气而吓得忘了动作，还没来得及就被红着眼的杰森一个转身揪住了衣领。昏暗的天色像块布料蒙住了他的眼睛，他什么也看不见，可手里的棉质感却奇怪地熟悉。下一秒，对方被杰森这股不可撼动的力气推得忘后一倒，带着它一起摔进了背后的一篇灌木丛，尖细的枝末划过手臂发出不堪重负的断裂声。他砸在了那个身体上。

“嘿，嘿！杰森！”

身下的那个人对他喊着，可杰森什么也听不见，只是一味地揪着对方的衣领死死不放，像只失控而凶猛的猎犬，两只眼睛瞪大。寒冷开始遍布他的全身，好像他的皮肤暴露在暴雨之下，那人只好死死捏住杰森的手腕，却发现他在微微发抖。

“是我！我是迪克！”

杰森的动作应声停下了。几秒之后他终于定下神来凝视，这才依稀辨别出那张经过一番搏斗后的脸。  
是的，一个完好无缺的迪克，精力充沛，手脚齐全，没少胳膊没少腿，就像一周前他们分别时那样，除了一头乱糟糟的黑色头发，还有被杰森揪着衣领的情况以外。他看起来被杰森弄得非常狼狈，可杰森也好不到哪里去。他突然不知道该如何是好，手还依然僵硬地抓着他的衣领，和他浑身的系统一样停止了运作，整个人像被冰冻住了一样僵草坪那里。

“迪克——”他震惊地看着他。

“是我。冷静下来。”迪克轻轻地叹了一口气，小声地说，“没事了，好吗？”

一束光落了下来，慢慢地扑洒在迪克的半张脸上，使他的眼睛散发出一种近乎透明的蓝色光泽。杰森突然意识到自己和迪克的距离又一次靠得非常近，好像他们之间藏着两块磁铁。古怪又模糊的缺氧感突然挤满了他的大脑，与他曾经感受过不同的是，这似乎更加无法抑制的，它们伴随着血液的流动涌过耳朵。他指尖的所有的神经都苏醒了过来，他慢慢地松开手，指关节蹭到了迪克的下巴。这下他确信迪克也陷入这种停顿了，可三秒后他却猝不及防地被推了一把，不轻不重，恰好是能够让他们都恢复理智的力量。

于是杰森如梦半醒地撑起上半身后与他拉开了一段安全的距离。迪克快速地爬起来，看不清表情。

“……嘿，你在这里搞什么鬼？”

经历了这么多莫名其妙的杰森本应是愤怒的，可是他的嗓音并没有包含那么多的责备。真奇怪，为什么除去用词以外他声音听起来还挺温柔。

迪克拍拍自己脑袋上的叶子，用手将松垮垮的外套拉到肩头的时候杰森才发现自己顺手还把对方的衣领扯大了一号，他只能不太好意思地也站起来拍拍腿后面的灰尘。“…先离开这里再说，这里不安全。”

“不安全？”

“剧场现在暂时没办法进去，有人守着。”

听见这句话，还没醒刚才的事情反应过来的杰森感觉头顶又是一声惊雷。“去哪？”

可迪克转身已经进了草丛深处的另外一条更加不明显的小道里，杰森只好快步跟上去。不知过了多久，他们终于远离了刚才所在的地方，站在一堵几乎是密不透风的树叶墙后。迪克用手扒开一点树叶，把眼睛探过去向外观察。细碎的光芒穿过间隙，手风琴的声音夹着食物的香气从一个热闹的地方传了过来。人们从树叶的另一边来来往往，与此刻他们所身处的幽静像是两个截然不同的世界。

“就去那边看看吧。”迪克看了一会儿后确定了目标便后退几步，“那里似乎很多人。”

“哪里？”杰森还是处于尴尬之中，可迪克这么一指也不得不走过去，顺着迪克手指的方向也跟着往外看。只见原处一排排彩色的临时帐篷点缀着彩灯，搭建成一条流光溢彩的街道，暖洋洋地几乎是点亮了傍晚天空的一角。而再仔细一看，几乎所有人都在朝着那个方向走去。

杰森认得那里。那是夜市的方向。

“好吧，让我们回到第二个问题，韦恩先生。”

面对全场的哑口无言，只有维姬一个人很快调整好状态地将话筒收回。第一轮的交锋姑且算是结束，赢了的人站在发言台前趁所有人不备换回了一幅笑眯眯的表情。一盏镁光灯恰到好处地闪了闪，使得他耳边那枚银色的耳钉耀眼起来。

“据我所知，韦恩乐园其实早在三年前就已经进入了筹备阶段。凭借您广大的人脉以及在哥谭树立的良好名声，前前后后也为这个如此庞大的计划召来了不少优秀的投资商，就连许多有名人士也不例外。”

“当然。”布鲁斯不可置否地点点头算是在赞同这句话的褒扬部分，“还要感谢我的伙伴们对我们的大力支持，没有了他们的帮助，我想韦恩乐园并不会这么快就能竣工。”

“而社会上一直有一种传言，韦恩先生，说大名鼎鼎的地产富商科波特·奥斯瓦尔德先生也曾经是您合作的核心对象对象之一。”维姬用笔在纸上记录，“那么请问您曾经计划与他合作的事情是真的吗？”

直击要害是绝大多数的记者惯用的伎俩之一，参加过无数记者会的布鲁斯早就见怪不怪，当然也洞悉这些精明的人有一些什么样的企图，更知道自己已经半只脚踏进了话题中心。生活在这个城市的人怎么可能会不知道科波特·奥斯瓦尔德？这个矮个子长鼻子的男人在哥谭的名流圈里一样格格不入，可他不光拥有大部分的土地，还完全操控着哥谭市的钻石区和时尚区一带的酒吧，甚至妄图将自己的事业发展到到哥谭北部一带。

现在，数十台的相机正如狼似虎地盯着布鲁斯，为的只是等着他慌张上钩后捕捉到那堪堪几秒的表情变化。谁知布鲁斯却挑起了眉毛，几秒后爆发出一阵响亮的笑声。

“你是说科波特？”他直接喊出了对方的名字，“天哪，维姬，你的消息也太慢了。我们的确在一次晚宴上见过，也商谈过合作的事情，但那已经在去年就结束啦。”

“请问能向我们透露一下其中的细节吗？”维姬不依不饶地追问，“很难想象你与奥斯瓦尔德先生停止合作的原因。”

布鲁斯随意地挥挥手，“出于保密协议我不能透露过多，但我唯一能告诉你的是，我们的思想不同。他很优秀，我是说非常优秀，有着不可忽视的土地资源和人脉。但有一样东西始终无法让我们靠到一块去——你猜猜是什么？”

维姬刚想开口，却看见布鲁斯的两只手又一下子撑在发言台上。

“因为他总是有着比我更大的野心。”

男人故作神秘地压低声音，然后又一次哈哈大笑。“怎么样，这个回答如何，你满意吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

迪克在前，杰森在后，两个人慢吞吞地走在街道上。此刻四周的景象看起来和平日结束晚场表演后有所不同，除了天空依然是近墨色的暗蓝，路灯一盏一盏地立在路旁，原本本应在这个钟点变得人烟稀少的街道在此刻却满是以家庭为单位的人群，都纷纷前来韦恩乐园，只为一睹它难得向世人开放的夜晚。

二十分钟前，他们在没有被发现的情况下抓紧了一切机会从那条又热又燥的小径里钻了出来。好在走在路上的人实在是太多，大家要么就是在看地图要么就是在聊天，完全没有人注意到路旁的一排小树林的阴影里有两个衣冠不整，神情怪异的男人弓着腰潜入了他们之中。杰森在内心感到庆幸，但眼前迪克从刚才开始就对于那些新奇的东西并没有过多的兴趣，反常的安静表现让他不得不怀疑自己是不是做错了些什么。

当然，那个尴尬的肢体触碰，该死的肢体触碰。杰森几乎是百分百肯定是因为自己那几乎揍到迪克脸上的那一拳把对方吓了一跳，以至于这种尴尬的氛围一直像个愈发膨胀的皮球，就等他们之间的任何一句话将其戳穿——他也可以选择一只保持一言不发直到这个夜晚结束，只是那么做没有意义，且令他每分每秒都坐如针毡。

于是杰森在视而不见与好奇之中短暂挣扎了一下，考虑到种种因素后，后者飞快地战胜了前者。

杰森清清嗓子：“迪克。”

那个的背影看起来不为所动。四周陆陆续续开始出现了新的人群加入队伍，为了不被分割开来杰森只好加快脚步，可迪克好像也加快了脚步似的，他们之间永远隔着一个手臂的距离。

“嘿。”

迪克还是低着头，一昧地往前走着，对于杰森的呼喊没有回应。

也不确定自己的话是被无视还是没有传到对方耳朵里的杰森有点被耗尽了耐心，伸长了手臂抓住了迪克，这才发现他一直在低头忙着和人发短信。被忽略的不快让杰森刚想看清楚备注名上显示的是谁，屏幕却防不胜防地突然一黑，只剩下迪克透过屏幕反射照映出来的脸，陌生得让他不禁打了个寒战。

“抱歉。”

迪克皱眉，仿佛刚刚才感受到肩膀上的重量一样快速地把手机放进口袋。但当他真正把头转向杰森的时候还是尽力舒展出了一个笑容。“你刚才说什么？”

“我只是想问你还好吗？”观察了这一切的杰森看起来神色复杂。

“只是一点小私事。”

“可你刚才的表情看起来吓人的要命。”

迪克的眼神黯淡了下来。他并没有像往常那样被杰森直白的语言逗得发乐，或是总在杰森不明白的笑点咯咯地笑得前仰后合。不知为什么，杰森的这句话只是让他变得更沮丧了一点，于是他的眼睛移到了一旁的彩灯，再移回来。

“你在生气吗？”

“不如我们还是去别的地方看看吧。”迪克企图轻描淡写地绕过他的提问，但杰森却直接一个快步上前挡住了他的去路。

“告诉我，迪克。”

“我……”

“我知道你在生气。”

他看着迪克的脸色在一瞬间开始变得惊讶，只有睁大的眼睛还在尝试着证明杰森的话只是某种空谈。然而这个举动反而让他更加确信自己终于找到了问题的所在。他环视了四周，确定空间足够宽阔后在路中央停了下来。

杰森承认自己的话说的过于直接，但这的确是从刚才到现在他的真实想法。他要和迪克摊牌，事已至此，就算他的话也许真的有过分的因素参杂，他也要问个清楚，而且他的内心渴望着迪克这次能对他说实话，而不是一再用简单的笑容敷衍了事。

“听着。如果你现在是在对我打你的那一下而耿耿于怀，好的，我承认我刚才反应过激。”杰森举起双手，“但你这样一句话不说让我根本就不明白你想做些什么。为什么有话不能直接说？”

等他发现自己早就刹不住车一样把自己的想法一股脑倒出来后，杰森清晰看见迪克的表情已经游走于意料之外的范畴了。对方久久的看着他，想开口说些什么却又梗在喉头，只好又低下头叹了一口气。直到他再一次和杰森对视时，脸上只剩下了疲惫。

“你真的觉得我是因为刚才的事情在发脾气吗？”

“就算你是因为见不到你的小海豚还是其他原因，这都不是你这个样子能解决的问题，我根本没有办法和你沟通。”

那一瞬间里，他看见迪克等待的眼里闪现过许多复杂的期望都被浓缩成一团，最后在无声中消失。对方再也没有说话，只是转过身继续往前走。

杰森不得已只好跟上去，但刚才还四处分散的人群又一次朝着队伍的中心收拢，将他们之间那个短暂的谈话空间挤压得只剩下一丁点。他的脑袋里一团乱麻：是他说错了，还是他说的太重了吗？虽然与迪克一个星期不见，但对方一见面就摆出这种不明不白的态度，他很难明白对方到底在闹什么脾气。而且他一点也不明白为什么迪克看着那么难过。就算是和短信里的人吵架了，那更加不应该把他牵扯进来才对，而这一切为什么又非得发生在今天？他怎么想也没懂迪克刚才那句话到底是个什么意思，更不想猜测迪克为什么生气。可他越是这么想，他越在意。否则为什么他要那么说？

等他从种种想法里回过神的时候，他这才注意到迪克已经不见了，眼前只剩下浩浩荡荡地前进的人群和主干大道两旁的LED灯。他赶紧回头挤过人群寻找那个背影，终于在一旁的一个红色顶篷的摊位上看见了和小朋友站在一起的迪克，眼睛直直地不知道在盯着墙上的什么。他顺着对方的视线看过去，才发现吸引对方注意力的是一个普通得不能再普通的套圈游戏。几个作为奖品的玩偶被依次按顺序挂在墙上，一等奖的最大，三等奖的最小，二等奖是个马克杯。他们的一旁边挤着几个兴奋的小孩子，正叽叽喳喳地讨论着想要哪一个玩具作为战利品。

——等一下。杰森努力睁大眼睛，才发现一等奖是个无比巨大的海豚玩偶抱枕，二等奖的马克杯上也印着海豚，只有三等奖是个有着和脑袋和身子比例非常不协调的红头罩布娃娃，而迪克的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他们其中的一个。

“欢迎你们，年轻人！”刚才还一直被孩子包围的老板趁着孩子们讨论的空隙向杰森和迪克靠近。对方是一个面色和蔼的中年男人，胖胖的身上挂着几个荧光圈，左胸上扣着韦恩乐园的名牌，“玩一局单人套圈只要一块钱！想来试试身手吗？”

杰森和迪克都没有说话，一个眼睛飘忽不定，一个盯着红头罩布偶神情扭曲。见状，老板皱着眉毛思索，又突然一拍掌心好像明白了什么。

“不如这样！”他自顾自建议道，“你们可以两个人组队玩一局双人套圈，和那边的小朋友比赛一下，这样团队合作有助于增进感情！怎么样？”

“什么？”杰森莫名其妙地回过神来，但隔壁的几个小孩子却已经比他更快一步摆出了一副蓄势待发的样子。

“要和我们比试一下吗？”为首的那个男孩骄傲地环着手臂，“别说你们不敢。”

杰森刚想翻白眼表示对欺负比自己小的人没有兴趣，一旁的迪克却伸手捏了捏他的肩膀。他被这个主动的举动吓了一跳，迪克顺势于走了了上前，脸上似乎重新换上了面对孩子的和蔼。

“和你？”迪克对着男孩仰起的脸笑了一下，撑着腿弯下腰和他对视，不知为什么对方一下显得有点羞涩，“很有勇气，那你可不要怕输了。”

“我们可不怕你，”另一个男孩一个箭步挡道同伴面前，一边说还朝杰森的方向撇了一眼，“也不怕傻大个。”

杰森环着手臂一下子站直：“你刚才说谁傻大个？”

男孩一下子又钻回伙伴之中，迪克只好伸手拦了杰森一下示意他不要和小孩子计较，但这一挡又把杰森带回到了他和迪克上一秒依然还卡在某个尴尬部分的现实。而现在他们就要和一群小孩子比扔套圈了，真是奇怪。他暗暗想后退离开了迪克几步，一个孩子注意到他的表情后为这个表面上看上去示弱的动作也得意地叉起了腰，仿佛胜券在握。

“好好好，那么就这么说定了。”老板赶紧挡在他们的中间，将脖子上的几个荧光圈解下来，将它们一一平均分给那几个孩子。他又把剩下的几个分给了迪克，点点头便开始布置场地。只有杰森在一旁抱着手臂，挑眉假装将注意力放在远处再次聚在一团商量对策的孩子上，没发现迪克的眼神依然心不在焉。

“所以为什么是套圈？”他问。

迪克没有理会，只是低下头数着手里有多少个圈。“也许我们也应该趁这个时间商量一下战略。”

“对付小鬼不需要战略。只要第一个把二十个圈都套在柱子上就算赢了。”

迪克抬头看着他。

“说着听起来很简单，为什么你不试试呢？”他把那二十个圈子递给杰森，语气里终于有一丝小小的变化。

“我不需要，我只希望你能老实告诉我到底现在要我干什么你才能放弃这个幽怨的表情。”

他望着迪克，迪克也望着他，手里还递着那几个圈。

“你真的想知道怎么做？”迪克看起来动摇了。“如果你能帮我拿到那个墙上的玩偶，我就告诉你。”

杰森有一点摸不着头脑。但迪克的表情一点也不像在开玩笑。他不知道对方的脑子里到底都在打些什么主意。既然条件开出来了，不难也可以接受，最多在这个节点上古怪了点。

于是他接过环，拿在手里掂了掂。几轮练习之后，他大概摸清楚了技巧：这点基本的小杂技他还是能做到的。毕竟曾经在街头的时候，他总得将绳子或石头顺着房屋的窗户丢进去来打烂一些东西，以便声东击西。而这种技巧即使在他来到了特技团后还是依然保留着，自然丢个圈不在话下。更令他惊讶的还是迪克自己，海豚训练员出身让他在抛圈这个项目里比任何人都要出色，甚至是轻而易举就能拿到头奖的水平，没有任何理由能说明为什么他还要和一群小孩子比赛。

果然，这场竞赛如他料想中的那样进行。哨声吹响后几个孩子手忙脚乱地将环丢向目标，但大部分都掉落在了地上，甚至连柱子的边都没碰上。他们大喊着，变换着角度，而杰森则不紧不慢地将自己手里的套环丢出，只有迪克还善意地失手了几个。等到杰森将自己手里的都抛完了，迪克依然还在观察着另一队的进度，手里握着的最后一个圈迟迟不肯抛出。

“……上个星期。上个星期你告诉我‘明天再说’，可你后来并没有出现。”

迪克一句突然不着边际的话让杰森的注意力转移了回来。对方眼睛还在注视着互相鼓励的孩子们，声音谈不上是尖锐或者冰冷，只是像一条起伏微弱的线，里面有情感在挣扎。

他不敢多说什么，只是静静地屏住呼吸听着。

“我也不明白你，杰森。但我并不是在对你生气，我只是…………我不明白你为什么突然间没有消息地不见了整整一个星期。我很困惑，我以为——”

迪克握着那个圈的手握紧，眉毛皱起来，艰难地，就像他知道自己现在说的这句话听起来有多奇怪。“也许我不应该在乎，但我以为你不会再出现了。”

如果不是杰森仔细去听，他大概会错过对方最后一句重点，可他一字不漏地听完了，到最后连肩膀上的肌肉都不知不觉紧缩在一块。大量的想法涌上他的脑袋，震惊，奇怪，和内疚，他可从来没有料到迪克会在乎自己的出现。

他当然也听得出来迪克是真的在意他。他关心杰森在经历了惊险的一晚之后经历了什么并且为此担忧，从迪克的角度来看，杰森仿佛在那个晚上之后就彻底地人间蒸发了一样。从他冒险决定回来找迪克的时候他就对于这个情况有过设想，也在来的途中编好了理由。只是——

他张开嘴，又闭上。

此刻的迪克看起来太过于怅然若失，他突然失去了所有欺骗他的勇气，那句在脑海里反复多次的谎言怎么也说不出口。

隔壁的孩子们终于将圈丢得差不多了，正反复地尝试将最后一个也套上柱子。

“也许这么说很像借口，但事实是，我被调组了。”

他看见迪克扭过头来，眨眨眼。

“最近临近五周年，我被从安保工作组里调去别的地方帮忙布置，耽误了不少时间。”

杰森努力地从自己脑海里找出听起来足够诚恳的词语，尽可能地阐述事实。他知道自己对着迪克撒了很多谎，可唯独这次他说的是实话。

“我也想过和你说一声，但是布置的工作大部分都是在闭园时间后，而在上一次见面之前我对临时变动的事情毫不知情，等到结束的时候也已经过了一个星期。”他看着迪克的视线在他的身上游走，好像在决策着是否要接受他的说辞，“所以我才决定今天去剧场找你。但相信我，迪克，我并没有故意——”

“我们赢啦！”

两人被声音打断后一同扭过头，只见对面一组的孩子们开心地蹦跳着，手中的二十个环已经全部套上。几乎是同一时间的，他们迫不及待地在宣告胜利之后便冲向了老板以便领取属于队伍的奖励，只有迪克的手里还握着最后一个因错失机会未抛出的环。而这一切都被老板看在了眼里，他望着迪克和杰森，脸上露出了遗憾和无奈的表情。

几分钟之后，叽叽喳喳的孩子们得到了一只红头罩玩偶，而迪克和杰森则呆滞地搂着一只巨大的海豚。

“为什么他们的奖品比我们的还大！”一个小女孩不满地指着两个成年人手里的海豚玩偶，“而我们的却是红头罩！”

“一等奖的是红头罩，二等奖但海豚是给哥哥们的礼物！”老板胡乱搪塞着抱怨的小女孩，一边眼神示意着杰森和迪克赶紧带着海豚离开，“红头罩可酷了！”

“红头罩长得一点也不好看！逊毙了！”女孩难过的快要哭了，“我们只想要海豚！”

一旁的杰森强忍着破口大骂的冲动将玩偶捏紧，却发现迪克竟然在低声轻笑着。

“那海豚杯子呢？”老板诚恳地劝着，生怕小女孩真的哭出来，只好软了口气，“再给你们送个杯子好吗？就把海豚让给哥哥们——”

“不用了，我愿意把它让给你。”

没等老板说完，迪克已经先一步将海豚递到小女孩面前。“但是我喜欢你手里的红头罩，能和我交换吗？”

小女孩的眼里立即出现了兴奋的光芒。她开心地点点头，接过柔软的海豚后将手里的红头罩交还给了迪克。她又将玩偶递给同伴。几个孩子道过谢之后便一起开心地带着战利品跑远了。

老板见状摇摇头，拍拍迪克的肩便笑着离开了。

“这就是你想要的？”杰森看着迪克手拿着那个红头罩玩偶，对方朝他走来时嘴角还挂着一丝残留的笑容，“我以为你并不会喜欢这个。”

“不是。虽然我一开始想要的是那个海豚，但我现在并不介意得到它。”

“但愿你现在拿到玩偶已经气消了。”

“现在？”

杰森看着迪克捧起那只红头罩的玩偶，第一次在他面前咯咯地笑了起来。“就凭你告诉我的那些话，我早就原谅你了。”

他要如何描述当时的感受呢？那一瞬间他好像什么也不记得了，只觉得有什么东西终于在夜晚点亮了起来。粉色的气球，红色的玩偶，蓝色的套圈，和迪克鹅黄色灯光下的笑容。

可能吧，也许他只是吸入了太多花粉，其余的什么都记不住了。

  
  
  
  
———————————————————  
“迪克。”  
  
“？”  
  
“我知道你很喜欢海豚，  
但是我也希望你以后能  
少一点在关门以后去那  
个地方。乐园不是你的  
私人游乐场。”  
  
“…………看来你知道了？”  
  
“提早关闭剧场和派人上锁  
也是你的主意吗？”  
  
  
“是的。”  
  
“我还以为你会更加通情  
达理一些。”  
  
“Jay需要我的照顾，他在  
生过病之后就对我有很强  
的依赖性，而且他很容易  
受惊，我不得不陪它。”  
  
“这并不利于安保工作  
的进行。”  
  
“我是真的喜欢这份工  
作。相信我，布鲁斯，我  
不会做什么奇怪的事情  
的。我也已经不是小孩子  
了。”  
  
“除了你一个人以外  
还有谁？”  
  
“我是一个人。你这样问  
我很不喜欢。”  
  
  
“但还是太晚了。”  
  
“我家就住在隔壁，不需  
要担心多余的问题，真  
的。”  
  
“你应该还有别的事情要  
忙，下次见面再聊吧。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
——————————————————


End file.
